Hoenn Maelstrom
by Poke'boy24
Summary: Naruto, tired of being underestimated and looked down on by his Family and Home Town runs away from the Edo Region towards Hoenn so he can finally become a Trainer and proof everyone wrong. AU (Anthro Universe). Rated M for Naruto x Poke'girl Harem and character bashing. (Image created by me, KidJuly24 on Deviantart) (On hold for now.)
1. Chapter 1

**Poke'boy24 here with a new story. This is a Naruto x Pokemon Crossover with the summary down below.**

 **Summary: Naruto, tired of always being underestimated by everyone in his Home Town of Konoha Town runs away. Starting his journey at Littleroot Town, he'll show everyone he isn't what they made him to be.**

 **Contains Konoha Bashing, Sasuke Bashing, Sakura Bashing, Kakashi Bashing and Namikaze family Bashing. Rated M for lemons and language. Naruto x Poke'girl Harem and AU (Anthro Universe).**

 **Now to the story!**

 **/ / / / /**

 **/Ch1:Flashbacks, New Friends & Setting Out/**

 _/Flashback, Konoha Town 8 years ago/_

"Stupid Parents! Stupid Teachers! Stupid Everyone!" a young 8 year old boy said as he punched the wall of his bedroom in anger and annoyance.

This kid has short Red hair, Ocean Blue eyes and whisker-like birthmarks on his face. His clothes are a worn out Forest Green jacket over a White shirt, jeans that clearly shows wear and tear, and old sandals.

This kid is Naruto Namikaze, Son of Edo Region Elite 4 member Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina, member of Konoha Town's Counsel. And younger triplet Brother of Menma and Nanami Namikaze.

Right now, he's mad because his Parents, once again, refused to let him get a Pokemon of his own like they did for his older Brother and Sister.

"It's not fair! Menma got a Tympole from that old pervert Jiraiya, and Nanami a Goomy from that drunk loser Tsunade!" he growled in anger.

On the triplet's 8th Birthday nine months ago, his sibling got to have a Pokemon as a gift from their Godparents while Naruto got nothing, like every other birthdays in the past. He even asked his Parents if he could have a Pokemon, but they're always saying that he's none ready to handle one. Even argueing about why Menma and Nanami got one and not him.

" _"Because they're ready for the responsibilities and you're not"._ What a load of crap!" Naruto said, mocking the same answer they always gave. He even saw Menma and Nanami having smugged looks on their faces, even saying that Minato and Kushina loved them more than him or as Menma put it ' _"Because what Pokemon would want a loser like you as a Trainer, a worthless Pokemon that's what!"_ ' before laughing at him.

Even everyone in the town thinks he'll make a lousy Trainer. All the kids in his class would mock him, the adults looking down at him, calling him a **_failure_** and **_disgrace_** to the Namikaze name.

Grabbing a map of the Edo Region, he looked for the quickest route to Nami Port before he heard his Parents talking through the vents.

 _"But Minato-kun, are you sure about this?"_ he heard his Mother say before hearing his Dad answer.

 _"Of course I am Kushina-chan. You heard what everyone been saying. Naruto is just not meant to be a Trainer."_ Minato said, causing Naruto's chest to hurt.

 _'Even my own Family don't believe in me.'_ Naruto thought sadly, hurt that his own Parents think less of him.

 _"Maybe you're right, any ideas on what we should do?"_ Kushina asked her husband.

 _"Yes, I plan on having him removed from the Trainer School and switched into a School for Civilians."_ Minato said while tears slide down Naruto's face.

Wiping away his tears, he began packing a backpack with some clothes, the map and some snacks he hidden under his bed.

Opening his bedroom window, he quickly snuck out and took a shortcut through the Forest to avoid the gate guards.

 _/Flashback Over/_

 **'Beep beep beep!'** the sounds of an alarm clock ranged out, until a hand slammed on the snooze button.

"Mmmmm, 5 more minutes." someone groaned until he was hit in the face with water. "PPffffff! Damn it Marsh, did you had to hit me with a **Water Gun**!" Naruto, now 16 years old, groan while glaring a Marsh, who was laughing at the wet teen Red head.

Marsh is a anthro Mudkip standing at 4ft6inches in height with short Pond Blue hair and Orange cheeks with three gills on each one. Her entire skin is Dark Blue with Light Blue starting from the bottom of her mouth, down her chest and stomach, between her legs and to her tailfin. Her body is lean with a light muscle tone, perky B-cup breasts, curvy hips, a cute bottom and nice long legs.

After the Hoenn Water Starter finished her fit of giggling, Naruto just groaned as he went to the bathroom to shower and change while remembering how he first came to Hoenn.

 _/Flashback, 2 weeks after Naruto ran away/_

Wanting to avoid being spotted by Konoha's Elite Trainers and Rangers, he had to take the long way around to reach Nami Ports and took two whole weeks to get there. Good thing he packed some snacks and learned to cook the berries and fishes he could gathered.

"Finally, I made it to Nami." Naruto said to himself, hearing the sounds of Wingulls as he made his way towards the harbor and find a ship that would be leaving today.

"Okay here are the port's schedule." looking at the chart with today's departures and arrivals, he looked at the ones that leaves the Edo Region completely.

"Kanto and Sinnoh's have already left. Unova and Johto's aren't until tomorrow afternoon." he continued scanning the chart to look for the one that leaves today and now.

"Ah ha! The ship that leaves for Hoenn sets sails in an hour, perfect!" he cheered, running towards the ticket booth to buy a ticket with the money he been saving since he was 5 years old.

Placing the money down on the booth as he looked at the ticket vender.

"One ticket to the Hoenn Region please." Naruto asked as the vender handed him the ticket.

"Going on a fieldtrip with your class kid?" he asked as Naruto sweated a little.

"Y-Y-Yes sir, I'm going on a fieldtrip." he lied, not wanting to get caught before he got on the ship. _'A one way fieldtrip.'_ he thought, boarding the ship as the Captain yelled their departure.

 **/Six days later, Slateport City Harbor/**

Once the ship docked at Slateport City Harbor, Naruto got off with the other passengers and decided to take a look around the coastal city.

After a while, he found a map showing the entire Hoenn Region. Once he found where the Pokemon Professor lived, he decide to head there.

"Alright, next stop Littleroot Town." Naruto said to himself, heading towards the beach where he heard about a kind old man who take routes to Slateport City, Dewford Town and Petalburg City.

 _/Flashback Over/_

Hearing a knock on the bathroom door, Naruto turned off the shower and dried himself off. Wrapping a towel around his waist before looking at his reflection in the mirror.

He sure had grown from being the small 8 year old he was into the man he is now. His height has grown to 5ft11inches and his Red hair is now Spiky and reaches behind his neck. His body also became much more muscular with strong arms, chiseled pecs, and hard washboard abs. His skin is also more tanned thanks to his job as Prof. Birch's assistants.

Hearing the knocks again, he opened the door to see his other friend.

"Hey Jukaile-chan." Naruto said to his second friend.

"About time, Prof. Birch said to see him a 9:00am. It's 8:35 so we'll running late." Jukaile said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jukaile is a anthro Treecko standing at 4ft5inches in height with Short Forest Green hair reaching behind her shoulder blades, Yellow reptilian eyes and a small Gecko-like muzzle. Her entire skin is Grassy Green with Red starting from her lower jaw, down her chest and stomach and ending between her legs. Her body is lean and slim with perky B-cup breasts, and slim toned waist, small curved hips with her tail held still behind her cute bubble butt and long sexy legs.

"Okay okay, you and Marsh-chan just wait for me in the lab and I'll be there in 15 minutes." Naruto said as Julaile just huffed before leaving to get her Mudkip friend.

Starting to get dress, Naruto remembered the first met them and Prof. Birch.

 _/Flashback, when Naruto came to Littleroot Town/_

After thanking Mr. Briney for the ride from Slateport to Petalburg, Naruto began making his way to Littleroot Town. On the route from Oldale Town, he heard someone screaming.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" hearing that, he ran off to where the screams were coming from until he spotted a grown man hanging from a tree branch while a wild Zigzagoon and Poochyena were growling at him.

"Sir! What happened!" Naruto yelled as he rushed over.

"Kid! Please, use your Pokemon to battle these two so I can get down!" the man yelled, grabbing hold of the branch after almost losing his grip.

"But I don't have any Pokemon! That's why I'm going to see Prof. Birch!" he yelled back, stopping on top of the hill.

"I'm Prof. Birch, though this may be a bad time for introductions!" Prof. Birch said before pointing towards something a few feet away from the Red hair 8 year old. "There're some Poke'balls inside my bag! Take out two and battle these two down here!" he yelled as Naruto nodded.

Opening the bag, he saw that there are three Poke'balls. Grabbing two, he went and sent out whatever was inside them.

"Alright you two, come out and help!" he called, tossing the Red & White capsules as they popped open and releasing the anthros inside.

Appearing were two girls the same age as Naruto, with one being a Mudkip and the other a Treecko.

"Huh? Who are you?" the Mudkip asked, looking at him confuse.

"I'm Naruto, but we need to help Prof. Birch right now." Naruto said as the two Starters nod before getting into their battle stances. "Okay you two, hit them with a **Pound** and **Tackle**!" he called with the Mudkip tackling the Zigzagoon while the Treecko wracked the Poochyena with her tail.

After a few minutes of battling, the wild Normal and Dark types ran back into the forest. Once it was safe, Prof. Birch climbed down and thanked Naruto for saving him.

"Thanks for helping me kid. Let's go back to my lab and talk." Prof. Birch said, grabbing his bag and heading to Littleroot with Naruto following after returning Mudkip and Treecko back into their capsules.

Once they got to the lab, Naruto asked if he could have a Pokemon, after telling him about how his sibling gotten one and everyone back in his home town looked down on him, even his own Parents.

Seeing his skills first hand, Prof. Birch decided to let Naruto become his assistant. He was even nice enough to let him keep the Mudkip and Treecko as his Pokemon.

 _/Flashback Over/_

Walking out of his room, now dressed in a Black T-shirt under a Dark Orange jacket, Tan cargo pants and Blue sandals. Grabbing his travel bag, he walked down the hall until he entered the lab where his Starters and Prof. Birch waiting.

"Morning Naruto, today's finally the day huh." Prof. Birch said while the Red head nodded.

"Yeah, these past few years were the best ones I ever had." he said, remembering everything he did and learned as the Hoenn Professor's assistant like cooking, Pokemon habitats and a lot of other things.

"Now than, here is your Poke'dex and Poke'balls." Prof. Birch said, handing Naruto a Hoenn Poke'dex and 5 empty Poke'balls.

Wanting to test his Poke'dex, Naruto pointed the small device at Marsh and Jukaile as their data and information came up.

 **"[Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokemon  
To alert it, the fin on its head senses the flow of water. It has the strength to heft blouders.  
Name: Marsh  
Species: Mudkip  
Type: Water  
OT: Naruto  
Gender: Female  
Height: 4ft6inches  
Bust Size: B-cup  
Ability: Torrent  
Moves: Tackle, Water Gun, Bide and Iron Tail.]"**

 **"[Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokemon  
The soles of its feet are covered by countless tiny spikes, enabling it to walk on walls and ceilings.  
Name: Jukaile  
Species: Treecko  
Type: Grass  
OT: Naruto  
Gender: Female  
Height: 4ft5inches  
Bust Size: B-cup  
Ability: Overgrow  
Moves: Pound, Leer, Quick Attack & Bullet Seed]"**

"Thank you ." Naruto said, putting his Poke'dex and empty Poke'balls into his jacket pocket.

"You're welcome, now I have one last assignment for you before you head out for your journey." Prof. Birch said in a serious matter.

"What is it sir?" he asked as the Hoenn Professor looked at him.

"I would like you to tell my Daughter Sapphire that I need her to come back to the lab. You can find her just North from Ordale Town." he said as Naruto nodded.

"Got it Prof. Birch, I'll be back with her by an hour or two." he said as he returned Marsh and Jukaile to their Poke'balls and exited the lab and headed towards Ordale Town.

 **/ /Meanwhile, on a ship heading towards Hoenn/ /**

"Alright everyone, Captain said we'll docking at Hoenn in two days." Kakashi said to the group of people who were hanging in the lounge.

The group consist of four Konoha Town Elite Rangers Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Might Guy along with their students that will be represent the Edo Region at the Ever Grande League.

Kakashi's students are Sasuke Uchiha with a Male Deino by his side, Sakura Haruno with a Female Cherubi and Sai who has a Male Smeargle by his side.

Kurenai's students are Hinata Hyuuga with a Female Sunkern in her arms, Kiba Inuzuka with a Male Rockruff beside him and Shino Aburame with a Female Beedrill sitting beside him.

Asuma's students are Shikamaru Nara taking a nap with a Male Stantler doing the same, Choji Akimichi munching on chips with a Male Munchlax doing the same and Ino Yamanaka reading a magizine with a Female Chikorita.

And finally are Might Guy's students Rock Lee with his Tyrogue, Neji Hyuuga sitting with a Male Starly and Tenten relaxing with a Female Pawniard.

"About time, I was getting sick of being on this ship." Sasuke complained while Sakura swoon over how 'cool' he is.

Meanwhile relaxing on the main deck were three other people and their Pokemon. They were Menma Namikaze and Nanami Namikaze with their Godfather Jiraiya.

Menma is an exact carbon copy of Minato with Blonde hair, Blue eyes and whisker-like birth marks on his face. Next to him is a Male Palpitoad, the Tympole he receive from Jiraiya for his 8th birthday.

"Finally we're out of that boring Trainer School." Menma said relaxing "And that Dad took that loser out and put him where he rightfully belong." he added with a smug smile.

His Sister just huffed at his responce.

Nanami is a carbon copy of Kushina with long Red hair, Violet eyes, whisker-like birthmarks on her face and a D-cup bust staining against her top. Sunbathing next to her is a Female Goomy she got for her 8th birthday from their Godmother Tsunade.

"Did you forget Baka, Naruto disappeared from Konoha Town years ago." she said before Menma snorted.

"So? Who cares about that loser. He did our Family a favor by leaving." he said before going back to relaxing.

"Whatever, at least we finally get to enter a Pokemon League." she said, going back to reading her issue of Trainer's Weekly.

All the while, Jiraiya can't wait to get to Hoenn. Because he get to find some more material for his books, giggling perversely as he thought about all the new women bathhouses in the Region.

 **/ / / / /**

 **And done! That's the first chapter for a new story.**

 **See you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm back with the 2nd chapter of 'Hoenn Maelstrom' and remember. I don't, I repeat DON'T own Pokemon or Naruto in anyway.**

 **Now to the story!**

 **/ / / / /**

 **/Ch2:A girl name Sapphire, A boy name Wally and A new Teammate/**

 **/Ordale Town Poke'mart/**

"Okay, 5 Potions. That'll be 1500 pokedollars Sir." the Clerk said handing Naruto his items as he handed the clerk the money.

So far it only took our Red head Trainer 35 minutes to get from Littleroot to Ordale without having any run-ins with the wild Pokemon that lives among the route.

Exiting the Poke'mart, he started heading North where Route 103 with the sounds of Wingulls reaching his ears

Looking up he can see that Wingulls are Harpy-like Pokemon with long White and Blue wings/arms, a small gull beak and Yellow webbed feet/talons.

Pointing his Poke'dex at the Flying/Water types, he began scanning as he looked at the data.

 **"[Wingull, the Seagull Pokemon  
Wingull build nests on the sides of steep cliffs by the sea. Stretching out their long wings, they soar on the ocean breeze.]"** the Dex said as he put it back in his pocket.

Continuing up North, he found Prof. Birch's Daughter hiding behind some bushes observing a nearby pond as a Male and Female Wingull flew down towards the edge.

Slowly sneaking up behind her, he was about to tap her on the shoulder until something happened.

"Okay, the Wingulls of Route 103 seems to gather near this area..." that was all she could say until a wild Poochyena rushed from the forest and began attacking the Wingulls with **Thunder Fang**.

"Jukaile, help those Wingulls by using **Bullet Seed** on Poochyena!" Naruto called, causing Sapphire to scream in surprise, as he sent out his anthro Treecko girl as she began firing Green energy bullets and the Dark type.

Thanks to the attack, the Wingulls were about to fly away while the Bite Pokemon growled that its prey got away before charging at Jukaile with **Tackle**.

"Jukaile use **Leer** followed with **Pound**." Naruto said as the Female Grass Starter's eyes glowed red, sending a glare that cause the Poochyena to stop and whimper before she slammed her tail into its face.

"Now finish this with **Quick Attack**." he said as Jukaile slammed her shoulder into the Dark type, knocking it out as swirls replaced its eyes.

"Great work Juka-chan." "No problem Naruto." both Trainer and Pokemon turned back towards Sapphire and got a better look at the Professor's Daughter.

Sapphire looks to be a literal 'wild child' with wild Brown hair and large canine teeth. Her outfit is a Blue bandana on her head, Blue shirt, biker gloves and shorts, a pack around her waist and Blue sneakers. **(Her design from the Adventure Manga)**

Walking over to help her back up, he was surprised when she pushed him and took out a Poke'ball from her pack.

"I don't know who you are, but I can handle thing myself." Sapphire growled, showing her canines as Naruto kept a calm demeanor.

"Well, one my name is Naruto. And two, your Father Prof. Birch asked me to find you and bring you back to the lab." Naruto said as the wild looking girl calmed down a bit.

"Oh, so you're Dad's assistant. Well you'll have to battle me first, and let make this interesting." she said with a fanged grin.

"Interesting how?" he asked while him and Jukaile looked at her confused.

"A 1-on-1, your Treecko against my Chic. Winner get to do the special assignment my Dad has planned." she said as both got to a nearby clearing for their battle.

"Ready Jukaile?" "Ready Naruto." he asked as the anthro Grass type got into her battle stance.

"Alright Chic, show time!" Sapphire called out, throwing the Poke'ball into the air as it popped open, releasing her Pokemon.

Sapphire's Pokemon is a Bird-like girl that's 4ft4inches in height with Shaggy Orange hair reaching behind her neck with a Orange and Yellow feather crest on top of her head and a small Yellow beak. Her body is covered with Orange feathers with Yellow feathered arms, B-cup breasts, slim waist, a cute butt and Yellow bird-like legs and feet/talons. This was an Anthro Torchic, the Fire type Starter of Hoenn.

Taking out his Poke'dex, Naruto scanned the Chick girl.

 **"[Torchic, the Chick Pokemon  
If attacked, it strikes back by spitting balls of fire it forms in its stomach. A Torchic dislike darkness because it can't see its surroundings.]"** the Poke'dex said as Naruto got ready to battle.

"Okay Jukaile, let start things off with **Quick Attack**." "On it!" Naruto called as Jukaile got on all fours and sprinted towards Chic with a White trail behind her.

"Chic use **Ember** followed by **Scratch**!" "Right!" Sapphire called as Chic took a deep breath and fired hot flaming bullet towards the Wood Gecko Pokemon.

Seeing the Fire attack coming at her, Jukaile made a quick left turn before ducking under a high kick Chic sent with her talons out.

"Use **Leer**." he said, grabbing her leg from another **Scratch** she gave the Torchic girl a glare as her eyes glowed Red.

Seeing her Pokemon shiver from the **Leer** as her defenses lowered, Sapphire decided on another plan.

"Chic, use **Focus Energy** followed by **Peck**." she said as Chic's body was covered in a White aura, increasing her chances for critical hits, as her beak glowed and enlarged before she started pecking Jukaile on the head until she let go of her leg.

"You okay Jukaile." "Yeah, I'm fine." he asked while she groaned, rubbing her head where the Fire type's **Peck** hit.

"Now **Ember** Chic!" Sapphire called as Chic began firing her **Ember**.

"Counter it with **Bullet Seed**!" he said as Jukaile opened her mouth and fired her attack against Chic's.

When both attacks collided, it caused a smokescreen that covered most of the field.

"Now use **Scratch**." Sapphire said as Chic jumped into the air with her talons out, letting gravity bring her down onto the Treecko.

"Jukaile use **Quick Attack** follow by **Pound**!" Naruto called as she jumped back to avoid the **Scratch** before catapulting herself into Chic with **Quick Attack** before slamming her tail against her side.

"AAAaaaahh!" Chic cried as she hit the ground with swirls replacing her eyes.

"H... how!?" Sapphire said in shock, seeing Chic beaten by a Grass type.

"Me and Jukaile battled against wild Flying types before so we made a **Quick Attack** slingshot tactic. Combine that and Pound made for a great way to counter their flying advantage." he explained, returning Jukaile into her capsule with Sapphire doing the same with Chic.

"Now let go to the Pokemon Center and then back to Littleroot." Naruto said as both made their way to heal the Pokemon and back to the lab.

 **/Littleroot Town, Prof. Birch's Lab, 11:15 am/**

"Prof. Birch, we're back!" Naruto called as him and Sapphire entered the lab.

"Ah, Naruto. Thank you for bringing Sapphire back." Prof. Birch said as he entered the room.

"Hey Dad, your assistant and I had a battle and he beaten my Chic." Sapphire said with her arms crossed. "So I guess he get to do that special assignment you had planned." she added as her Dad just groan.

"Sapphire, I already told you that this is just a simple delivery to Petalburg." Prof. Birch said, rubbing his temple, as he got a small package off his desk.

"Well I'll take that Professor. I'm heading to Petalburg City anyway." Naruto said before Prof. Birch handed him the package.

"Thanks Naruto, good luck on your journey. The package is for the Petalburg Gym Leader, so head straight towards the gym when you get there." Prof. Birch said as Naruto nodded and left the lab.

 **/Ordale Town, Route 102/**

After making a stop at the Pokemon Center for lunch, Naruto decided to let Marsh and Jukaile out of their Poke'balls as the three walked down the route.

"So how was your first Trainer Battle Juka?" Marsh asked her reptilian teammate.

"Fine, except for the headarch that chicken girl gave me." Jukaile said, rubbing her head until she saw something that caught her eyes. _'What the?'_ she thought before dashing off.

"Jukaile?" Naruto questioned before him and Marsh ran off after the Treecko girl.

After running for a while, they made it to a clearing near a few Berry Trees where they someone laying unconscious near the trees.

Moving closer they saw that the person was a young girl with Shiny Light Blue hair in a bobbed style and Amber Orange horns on her head, Pale White skin and wearing a White nightgown-like dress.

Taking out his Poke'dex, Naruto scanned the small girl as the data came up.

 **"[Ralts, the Feelings Pokemon  
Ralts has the ability to sense the emotions of people. If its Trainer is in a cheerful mood, this Pokemon grows cheerful and joyous in the same way.]"** the Poke'dex said as he put the small device back in his pocket.

Since Ralts are normally Green and Ruby Red, he can tell that she was a Shiny Ralts.

"We better get her to a Pokemon Center, and quick." Naruto said, bringing her into his arms and running towards Petalburg City with Marsh and Jukaile following close behind.

 **/Petalburg City Pokemon Center/**

After making it to the Pokemon Center, Naruto quickly asked Nurse Joy to take Ralts to the infirmary as him and his Pokemon wait in the lobby. After a while, she came back with news about the Female Psychic/Fairy type.

"How is she?" Naruto ask as the Pink hair Nurse gave him a small reassuring smile.

"She's fine. Just passed out from over pushing herself which caused her to lose conscious. She just need to rest and she'll be okay by morning." Nurse Joy said as the three let out a breath of relieve.

After getting registered for the Pokemon League, Naruto returned his girls back into their Poke'balls and headed towards the City Gym.

"Hello, delivery from Prof. Birch." Naruto called as he entered the Gym, seeing that the lights were off until they came on as two people walked into the room.

The first person is a Adult Man with Black hair and a serious face. His clothes consist of a Maroon color jacket with Black linings zipped up, Blue pants and Brown sandals.

The second person is a 16 year old Boy with Forest Green hair and eyes, and a Pale skin tone. His outfit is a Gray long sleeve buttoned shirt, Forest Green pants and Blue shoes.

"Hey kiddo, I'm Norman the Gym Leader. And this kid here is Wally." the Man said, introducing himself and the sickly looking teen next to him.

"Well I'm Naruto and Prof. Birch asked me to deliver this package to you." Naruto said, handing Norman the package.

"Thanks Kid." Norman said as he opened the package to reveal a lot of Grey color badges shaped like two circles with White circle in the middle connected by a line between. "Now that I have my stock of Balance Badges, the Gym's officially open." he said, thanking Naruto for the delivery.

"Your welcome Norman." Naruto said as he turned to leave until the Petalburg Gym Leader stopped him.

"Hey kid, before you go, can you take Wally here to catch his first Pokemon." he asked as Naruto looked at the Green hair teen.

"Sure, I don't see why not." he said as Norman handed Wally two Poke'balls.

"Okay Wally, I'm lending you my Zigzagoon so you can battle and catch a Pokemon with the empty Poke'ball I gave." Norman said as Wally gave him a weak nod as him and Naruto exited the Gym heading to Route 102.

 **/Route 102, just outside of Petalburg City/**

"So Wally, how long had you live in Petalburg?" Naruto asked, trying to build conversation.

"A long time, but I never got out much because of my illness." Wally said as the two Trainers moved closer to the tall grass.

It wasn't long until they both found a wild Male Ralts, this one having Bright Green hair in a bowl-cut style and Red horns on his head.

"Okay, come on out Zigzagoon!" Wally said, throwing the capsule up as it popped open releasing a Female Zigzagoon.

"Okay Wally, the basic moves for Zigzagoons are **Tackle** , **Growl** and **Tail Whip**." Naruto explained as the Green head teen nodded.

"Alright Zigzagoon, use **Tackle**." Wally called as she tackled her shoulder against Ralts until her body was covered by a Blue psychic aura that pushed her across the ground.

"That was **Confusion**. Better be careful Wally." Naruto said as Zigzagoon got back on her feet.

Ralts then disappeared in a flash of light before punching the Normal type with a electrical covered fist as both boys were surprised.

"He knows **Teleport** and **Thunder Punch** too." Wally said in awe as he really want to catch this Ralts now.

"Wally, try having Zigzagoon use **Tail Whip**." Naruto suggested while Wally nodded in understanding.

"Zigzagoon, use **Tail Whip** follow by **Tackle**." he said as Zigzagoon whipped her tail against Ralts, pushing him back and lowering his Defense, and tackled into his chest and knocking him down.

"Now's your chance." "Right, go Poke'ball!" Wally then threw the empty Poke'ball at Ralts as it bounced off his head and absorbed him in Red light. Closing, the capsule landed on the ground and shook a few times until the 'Ding' was heard.

"Yes! I caught a Ralts!" Wally cheered as he picked up the Poke'ball containing his first Pokemon.

"Great job Wally." Naruto congratuated him as he returned Zigzagonn back into her Poke'ball.

"Thank you Naruto." he said as the two decided to return back to Petalburg.

 **/Petalburg City Pokemon Center, the next Morning/**

After returning Norman his Zigzagoon, Naruto decided to head over to the Pokemon Center for the night while Wally went home to his house.

Right now, Naruto was sitting next to the bed the Shiny Ralts was on, waiting for her to wake up. Hearing her mutter, he watch as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey" **_"EEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!"_** she screamed so loud in surprise that he had to cover his ears until she stopped.

"Wow, that some **Disarming Voice** you have." Naruto joked while Ralts was looking around nerviously.

"Wh... Who are you?" she asked, shuttering timidly.

"I'm Naruto, and we'll in the Pokemon Center." he answered while Ralts looked confused.

"D... Did you catch me?" she asked as Naruto shook his head.

"No. I brought you here because me, Marsh and Jukaile founded you unconscious on the way here yesterday." he said before looking at her. "So what's your name?" he asked as she looked down.

"I... I don't have a name." she said sadly "My former family left me because I wasn't strong. I guess I must have over did things again." she said as Naruto brought her into a hug as she began crying. Sensing his emotions, she can see that he knows what and how she feels about her own Family not believing in her.

"Don't worry about them, you'll prove them wrong one day." Naruto said as she continued to let it all out while hugging him back.

After letting all her sadness out, Ralts buried her face against his chest.

"Take me with you." she quietly said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused.

"I... I want to get stronger so, c... can you please take me with you." she said as a small blush appeared on her face.

"Sure thing Dazzle." he said as Ralts looked at him confused.

"Dazzle?" she questioned.

"It's your name, I call you Dazzle because of your dazzling Light Blue hair and Amber colored eyes." he said, causing her face to glow Pink as she thought about her new name.

"I... I love it, thank you Mr. Naruto." Dazzle said as Naruto pulled out a empty Poke'ball and gently tapped her on the head as she was absorbed in a flash of Red light before closing and shook only once until the 'Ding' was heard.

"Welcome to the Family Dazzle." Naruto said as he scan Dazzle's Poke'ball to see her data and information.

 **"[Name: Dazzle  
Species: Ralts (Shiny)  
Type: Psychic/Fairy  
OT: Naruto  
Gender: Female  
Height: 4ft1inch  
Bust Size: A-cup  
Ability: Trace  
Moves: Confusion, Teleport, Double Team & Disarming Voice]" **the Poke'dex said as Naruto was impress by what moves she knows.

Getting up, Naruto left the Pokemon Center and made his way towards Petalburg Woods.

"Hey Naruto, wait!" turning around, he saw Wally running up to him before stopping to catch his breath.

"Hey Wally, what's up." Naruto asked, wondering why the Green hair teenager ran after him.

"I'm here to ask if I could come with you. Because I plan on heading to my Aunt and Uncle place in Verdanturf Town." Wally said as Naruto looked at his map and saw that Verdanturf town was on the other side of the Mountain near Rustboro City.

"Sure Wally. I was heading to Rustboro for my first Gym Battle, so I guess we can stop by Verdanturf for your Aunt and Uncle." Naruto said as Wally cheered as the two began making their way towards Petalburg Woods.

As the Journey continues!

 **/ / / / /**

 **And there's the 2nd chapter folks.**

 **I'll see you all next time with New Chapters and New Stories. For now I'm going to be taking a break in the meantime.**

 **See you all soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, Poke'boy24 back with the third chapter of Hoenn Maelstrom where Naruto and Wally travel through Petalburg Woods.  
**  
 **Also, there's a vote at the end of the Chapter.**

 **Remember, I don't, I repeat DON'T, own Naruto or Pokemon in any way, shape, or form!**

 **Now to the story!**

 **/ / / / /**

 **/Ch3: Through the Woods we go!/**

"Taillow, use **Peck**!" a Youngster called out as a Male Anthro Taillow flew towards his opponent with his beak glowing.

"Ralts, use **Teleport**!" Wally called as Ralts disappeared in a flash of light as Taillow flew back up to avoid hitting the ground. "Now use **Thunder Punch**!" he said as Ralts reappeared behind Taillow and deliver a **Thunder Punch** into the Tiny Swallow Pokemon's back.

"TTTTtttaaaaaaaa!" Taillow cawed as he landed on the ground with his eyes being replaced with swirls.

"Taillow return." the Youngster said as he returned his Pokemon before leaving.

"Nice work in that battle Ralts." Wally said as Ralts said nothing. Sighing, Wally just return the Male Feelings Pokemon back into his Poke'ball.

"Don't worry Wally, it just take time to build a bond with a new Pokemon." Naruto said as he walked up to his Green hair traveling friend, with Marsh walking next to him.

"Yeah, thanks Naruto." Wally said, looking at Ralts Poke'ball in his hand, before he started coughing.

"Well, we're halfway through Petalburg Woods. How about we stop here for lunch then?" Naruto asked as Wally nodded before putting his respiratory suit on.

The two of them been walking the past few hours since entering the forest, stopping every now and then when Wally starts coughing, and so far both of them battled against a wild Breloom, a few Wurmples, and some Bug Catchers.

"Hey Wally, I been meaning to ask. Why didn't you wear your Respiratory suit when we first met?" the Red hair Trainer asked while dicing some Oran and Razz Berries before dropping them in the pot on the fire.

"I only wear this when I'm outside." Wally said, breathing through the mask part of the suit.

After a while, lunch was finally ready as Naruto made Oran and Razz berry soup.

"Alright everyone, lunch is ready!" Naruto said as he released Jukaile and Dazzle from their Poke'balls as the two Pokegirls sat beside Marsh.

"You come out too Ralts." Wally said as he released his only Pokemon out before handing him a bowl of Naruto's soup.

"Thank you Naru-kun!" Marsh exclaimed joyfully as she dug into her bowl of soup, since the Mudkip girl loves Naruto's cooking, while Jukaile just looked annoyed with Dazzle just sweat drop at her new friend's behavior before both of them began eating their meal.

"I have to agree Naruto, this soup is delicious." Wally said, enjoying the taste of the soup while Ralts gave a small smile in agreement.

While everyone was busy enjoying their meal, no one notice a silhouette behind some bushes. The silhouette then opened his mouth as a long Pink tongue shot out and grabbed the pot, pulling the container towards him from the bushes.

"More please!" Marsh cheered, holding her empty bowl up in her hand. Naruto just chuckled as he went to refill her bowl.

"Wait, where's the pot?" Naruto said as he and everyone saw that the pot of soup wasn't there anymore.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it couldn't... OW!" Jukaile said until she was hit by the now empty pot. "Oooo... where did that come from?" the Treecko girl groaned, rubbing her head, as they heard rustling coming from the bushes the pot was thrown from.

"What do you think is behind there?" Dazzle asked nervous as she was hiding behind Naruto.

"The same person who ate all the soup!" Marsh cried anime tears before her face gained a angry expression and fired a Water Gun towards the bushes, which cause the silhouette to jump over the group and landing as the sunlight showed his appearance.

The 'person' is a teen boy whose 5ft3inches in height with spiky Greenish-Blonde hair and Lime Green skin. His face resembles a chameleon muzzle with Yellow markings on his face, looking like glasses around his eyes, with two Green and Yellow head crests on the top sides of his head, Yellow claws, small Lime Green spines on his back, a Red zigzag mark around his waist and a long tail curled up behind him.

Taking out his Poke'dex, Naruto scanned the Reptilian anthro as his data came up.

 **"[Kecleon, the Color Swap Pokemon  
It can freely change its body color. The zigzag pattern on its belly doesn't change, however.]"** the Poke'dex said as Naruto put the device back in his pocket.

"So, you're the one who stole our soup?" Wally said, looking at Kecleon with interest.

"Why yes, and it was good by the way." Kecleon said, his long tongue licking his muzzle. "Next time Red, try using Tomato Berries." he added while looking at Naruto before turning around to leave.

"Hey! Don't think you can just eat our lunch and leave!" Marsh yelled, upset about her Trainer's yummy soup, and tried to hit Kecleon with another **Water Gun**.

"So be it then." Kecleon said under his breath before disappearing as **Water Gun** missed. Reappearing behind Marsh, he then punch the surprised Mudkip before locking her with his arms and tail.

"Naruto, just what move did Kecleon use?" Wally asked, since this is his first time seeing a Kecleon in person while he only seen pictures in books.

"He used **Feint Attack** to dodge and now he has Marsh wrapped in his **Bind**." Naruto said before looking at Jukaile. "Jukaile, help Marsh out with **Pound**." he said as the Grass type nodded before running to help her friend and teammate.

"Nice try Gecko girl." Kecleon said before his eyes glowed as the shadow under him rushed towards Jukaile, taking the form of a shadow version of him, and punched the Treecko girl back towards her Trainer.

"Of course, he would also know **Shadow Sneak**." Naruto said to himself as him and Dazzle helped Jukaile back to her feet.

"Let me go you soup stealing jerk!" Marsh exclaimed as she struggle to get free of Kecleon's **Bind**.

"Okay, whatever you say." Kecleon said before using his tail to throw the anthro Mudkip back towards her Trainer.

"Ralts, use **Thunder Punch**!" Wally said as the Male Psychic/Fairy type appear in front of Kecleon before delivering an uppercut towards the Normal type.

"OW! Okay, now you're on Bowl-cut!" Kecleon said annoyed as his Lime Green skin changed to Electric Yellow, changing his type from Normal to Electric, as he vanished before delivering a roundhouse kick against Ralts's side.

"Ralts, use **Thunder Punch** again." Wally said as Ralts punched Kecleon again, only for the Color Swap Pokemon to block the attack with his arms before whipping him back with his tail with a grin on his muzzle.

"Wally, Kecleon's Color Change ability changed his type to Electric. So **Thunder Punch** won't be must affective." Naruto said as he explained Kecleon's ability as well as move typing.

"Now take this Bowl-cut!" Kecleon said as he hit Ralts with **Shadow** **Sneak** , tossing the Feelings Pokemon up a few feet before Kecleon jumped and grabbed him in **Bind**.

As Ralts was struggling to get out of **Bind** , Wally was trying to think of a way to get his Pokemon free. He then remembered what Ralts's other move was.

"Ralts, push Kecleon off you with **Confusion**." Wally said as Ralts's eyes glowed as Kecleon's body was enveloped by a Psychic Blue aura.

"What... " was all Kecleon said as he was knocked back against a tree, his Electric Yellow skin changing to Psychic Purple, before rubbing his head with a groan.

"Okay Wally, Kecleon's now a Psychic type. So you might want to think about your next move." Naruto said as the Green hair teen nodded.

"Ralts, use **Teleport** follow by **Thunder Punch**!" Wally called as Ralts and Kecleon both disappeared before reappearing in front of each other with Ralts using **Thunder Punch** and Kecleon using **Feint** **Attack** as both attacks collided with each other and knocking them both back.

"Gggrrrroooooaaaaa..." Kecleon groaned as his skin changed back to his natural Lime Green color.

"Okay, now's my chance. Go Poke'ball!" Wally said, grabbing a empty Poke'ball out of his pocket and threw the capsule at Kecleon, bouncing off the anthro Color Swap Pokemon's side and absorbing him in a Red light before closing and landing on the ground as the Poke'ball shook a few times before dinging, showing that the capture was complete.

"Alright, I caught a Kecleon!" Wally cheered as he grabbed the Poke'ball off the ground.

"Nice work Wally, you made your second catch as a Trainer." Naruto said as he sprayed some Potion on Ralts to help him heal. "And nice work for you too Ralts." he added as the Male Psychic/Fairy type gave a small smile as he felt his injuries heal.

"Alright, let get going everyone." Naruto said as he packed up his cooking equipment and returned Jukaile, Marsh and Dazzle into their Poke'balls while Wally returned Ralts as the two continued their way through the woods.

 **/2 hours later/**

"Okay, we're halfway through the forest Wally." Naruto said, looking at his map, while Wally was resting against a tree.

"Good, because it's somewhere between 2 or 3-o-clock." Wally said, taking a sip from his water bottle, while getting back up.

"Excuse me you two." a Man's voice said as Naruto and Wally turned to see a Man in his twenties with Brown hair and wearing a Gray Business suit with a Green tie with a nametag on his suit.

"My name is Kennedy and I was wondering if any of you seen a Shroomish, since it's my favorite Pokemon." the man, Kennedy, said as both of them shook their head.

"Sorry sir, but we did see a Breloom earlier this morning." Naruto said as him and Wally introduced themselves to Kennedy.

"Alright Monkey suit! Hand over Da Goods before I beat it out of ya!" a man's voice yelled as the three turned around to see a man wearing a Blue bandana, a Gray and White horizontal striped shirt, Gray gloves and Blue pants **(The Team Aqua Grunt uniform from the Anime.)** with a Male Poochyena next to him.

"You'll have to go through me first!" Naruto said as he released Dazzle from her Poke'ball, who imminently hid behind him after seeing the Dark type growl at her.

"HA! You sent that scare little runt out to fight! You must be as stupid as you look punk!" the Grunt laughed, with his Poochyena doing the same, as Dazzle hid herself more behind her Trainer as Naruto just glared at him.

"Big talk from a jailhouse reject." the Red hair Trainer said, which cause the Grunt to stop his laughing as his face was red from the insult.

"Reject, REJECT! I'm a proud member of the great Team Aqua you land shit! Now Poochyena, **Bite** that little slut!" the Grunt yelled as his Pokemon ran towards the Shiny Ralts girl with his fangs ready to bite down hard on her.

"Dazzle, I know you can do this. Now show this clown what you can do." Naruto said as Dazzle looked up at him and saw him giving her a warm smile.

 _'He... He really believe in me.'_ she thought as her cheeks blushed. The world around her seems to move slowly as she look at the Poochyena charging at her. She then step from behind Naruto with a look at determination on her face. _'I... I want to become stronger, and I'll show that I can become strong!'_ she thought as she took a deep breath as the world returned to normal speed.

"Dazzle, use **Disarming Voice**!" **_"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_** Naruto called as Dazzle released a loud cry that knocked Poochyena onto his back while covering his ears.

"Poochyena, get up and use **Tackle**!" the Grunt yelled as the Male Bite Pokemon regain his bearings and charged towards the Female Feelings Pokemon.

"Dazzle confuse Poochyena with **Double Team**." "Got in." Naruto said as Dazzle's body glowed before creating four copies of herself, leaving five Shiny Ralts, as the Dazzles circle around Poochyena, whose confuse of which is which.

"Poochyena, just hit any of them!" the Grunt yelled as his Pokemon tackled the Dazzle on his left, only for that Dazzle to fade once hit and leaving only four Dazzles left.

"Now Dazzle, use **Disarming Voice** one more time." **_"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_** Naruto said as all four Dazzles use the Fairy type move at the same time, making it 4xs stronger, as Poochyena was knocked right into his Trainer, knocking them both on the ground, with his eyes being replaced with swirls.

"NNNOOOO!" the Grunt yelled out before returning his Pokemon. "You'll pay for this punk!" he yelled before running away as the three extra Dazzles disappeared.

"Way to go Dazzle, you won your first battle." Naruto said as he picked Dazzle up, who was blushing while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, and congratulated the Psychic/Fairy type.

"Thank you for protecting me young sir. Please except this as my thanks." Kennedy said as he gave Naruto a Great Ball before saying goodbye to him and Wally.

"Okay, I think we'll make it to Rustboro City by sunset if we follow the path Kennedy is taking." Wally said as him and Naruto, who is still carrying Dazzle in his arms, follow Kennedy to the end of the forest.

Unaware to anyone, a figure was watching the whole thing from behind some trees.

"Hmm, so that's the little assistant Archie wanted me to spy. Well, he sure is a cute one." the figure said in a Female voice as she stepped from behind her hiding place.

The person is a 16 year old girl whose 5ft4inches in height with short Black hair with a fringe and Red eyes. Her outfit consist of a White and Blue horizontal stripe sleeveless top the strains against her C-cup breasts and shows her lightly toned stomach, Blue armbands around her biceps, Black gloves, tattered short shorts with a Black sash around her waist, White and Blue horizontal stripe leggings and Black boots. **(The Team Aqua Female Grunt uniform from the AS game.)**

 _'Of course, I wonder how much he's packing down there._ ' she thought while perversely giggling until a voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What are laughing at Mommy?" a little girl's voice asked causing the mystery girl to look down next to her.

Standing next to her was a 10 year old girl around the same height as Dazzle, whose body is showing signs of 'blooming' early, with short Mauve color hair covering her eyes a bit and matching skin, long rabbit-like ears with Yellow tips, a small bunny-like tail under a Yellow crescent mark on her lower back and Yellow toes.

"Oh don't worry sweetie, Mommy just think she found you a new Daddy." she said as she picked her 'Daughter' up into her arms before nuzzling her.

"So I'll have a Daddy soon?" the little girl asked with hope in her voice, since her 'Mommy' been lonely for the past few years, as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders so she wouldn't fall off.

"Yes you will, and maybe you'll have a little sister someday as well." she said as she walked towards the forest exit.

 **/Rustboro City's Pokemon Center, 7:20pm/  
**  
"Man it took all day, but we made it to the Pokemon Center before nightfall." Naruto said as him, Wally and all their Pokemon were sitting in the Center's Cafeteria having Dinner.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Wally asked as he was eating his meal.

"Well, tomorrow I'm challenging the Rustboro Gym for my first badge." Naruto said before he continue with his meal.

"So who will you be using?" the Green hair teen asked.

"Since the Rustboro Gym uses Rock types, I plan on having Jukaile and Marsh battle." Naruto said while Marsh have a big smile on her face with Jukaile have a look of understanding on her face.

"Of course, since Rock types are weak against Grass and Water type moves. Unless they're part Steel type." Jukaile said since Grass and Water type moves aren't very effective against those types.

While Jukaile and Marsh are happy about fighting the 1st Gym, Dazzle has an upset look on her face which Naruto quickly notice.

"Hey, don't be sad about this Dazzle. You'll have your go at the next Gym." he said as Dazzle seems to cheer up a bit.

"Man that was good, but I like Red's cooking better." Kecleon said as he literally licked his plate clean.

After a good meal, Naruto and Wally returned their Pokemon and head towards their rented rooms for a good night sleep.

As the Journey continues!

 **/ / / / /**

 **Well a lot has happen in this chapter with Wally catching a new Pokemon to their first run-in with Team Aqua.**

 **Now here is the thing I mention earlier.**

 **What Pokemon should Naruto catch at Granite Cave?**

 **Mawile or Meditite, and yes you can vote for either Normal or Shiny version.**

 **Please remember to leave your vote in the review and see you all next time.**

 **Naruto's Pokemon:**

 **Jukaile  
Species: Treecko  
Type: Grass  
Gender: Female  
Height: 4ft5inches  
Bust Size: B-cup  
Ability: Overgrow  
Nature: Serious  
Moves: Pound, Leer, Quick Attack & Bullet Seed**

 **Marsh  
Species: Mudkip  
Type: Water  
Gender: Female  
Height:4ft6inches  
Bust Size: B-cup  
Ability: Torrent  
Nature: Quirky  
Moves: Tackle, Water Gun, Bide & Iron Tail**

 **Dazzle  
Species: Ralts (Shiny)  
Type: Psychic/Fairy  
Gender: Female  
Height: 4ft1inch  
Bust Size: A-cup  
Ability: Trace  
Nature: Timid  
Moves: Confusion, Teleport, Double Team & Disarming Voice**

 **Wally's Pokemon:**

 **Ralts  
Type: Psychic/Fairy  
Gender: Male  
Height: 4ft1inch  
Ability: Synchronize**  
 **Nature: Quiet  
Moves: Confusion, Teleport & Thunder Punch**

 **Kecleon  
Type: Normal  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5ft3inches  
Ability: Color Change  
Nature: Jolly  
Moves: Feint Attack, Bind, Shadow Sneak & Tail Whip**

 **I'll be doing this from now on as well as the Pokemon the two will catch later on in their journey.**

 **See you all next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, Poke'boy24 back with another chapter for Hoenn Maelstrom. This chapter will have several events here with Naruto's Rustboro Gym Battle, the theft at Devon Corp., Wally catching another Pokemon, and the Rematch between Naruto and Sapphire.**

 **Also the results from the vote... and looks like Shiny Mawile won by a landslide! So it's settled, Naruto will catch a Shiny Mawile when him and Wally go to Granite Cave on Dewford.**

 **Remember I don't own Naruto or Pokemon in any shape or form for this story is a mix of the Anime, Games and Manga.**

 **Now to the story!**

 **/ / / / /**

 **/Ch4: A eventful day in Rustboro!/**

 **/Rustboro Pokemon Center, 7:30am/**

"Here are your Pokemon sir." Nurse Joy said as she handed over a tray holding Naruto's Poke'balls.

"Thank you Nurse Joy-san." Naruto said as he took his capsules off the tray as the Pink hair Nurse and made his way towards the cafeteria for breakfast.

After getting a plate of pancakes and a bowl of diced berries, Naruto went ahead and send everyone out. "Jukaile, Marsh, Dazzle, time for breakfast." he said as he released the three Pokegirls out of their capsules.

"Pancakes!" Marsh cheered as Naruto began dividing the pancakes among the four of them.

Walking into the Center's cafeteria, Wally let out a yawn before seeing Naruto and his team eating breakfast.

"Morning Wally." the Red head Trainer waved towards his traveling friend as Wally took a seat at the table he was at.

"Morning Naruto, you just got up too?" Wally yawned as he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"No, got up around 5-o-clock and went to Route 116 for some training before challenging the Gym." Naruto said as he took another bite of his breakfast.

"Well, just let me get some morning tea and we can head towards the Gym okay?" Wally asked as Naruto nodded before going to get some tea.

 **/Rustboro Gym/**

After leaving the Pokemon Center, Naruto and Wally headed to the Gym, only to find the place closed.

"Closed for the day, didn't see that coming." Wally said, taking a sip of his tea, as both of them read the sign on the door.

"Are you two here to challenge the Gym?" a voice said as both of them turned around to the person behind them.

The person is a Woman in her early twenties with long Brown hair tied in two buns and pigtails with a large Reddish-Pink bow and Red eyes. Her outfit consist of a Gray long-sleeved uniform dress that hug her D-cup bust with the skirt stopping between her upper thighs, a Pink tie around her neck, Reddish-Pink leggings that hug her legs like a second skin and Gray dress-shoes. **(Her design from the original Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald games.)**

"Actually I'm challenging the Gym but yes. I'm Naruto and this is my friend Wally." Naruto said as he introduced himself and Wally who was taking another sip of his tea.

"I'm Roxanne and it's nice to meet you both as well." the Woman said as she introduced herself to the two teens.

"So why is the Gym closed today?" Wally asked before throwing his empty tea cup in a nearby trash bin.

"Because the Gym Leader is teaching a class at the Pokemon School today so they aren't taking challengers today." Roxanne said as she didn't want them to know she's the Rustboro Gym Leader, wanting to keep that little fact a surprise.

"Okay then, I challenge the Gym Leader later this afternoon." Naruto said as Roxanne was about to reply.

"Stop, Thief!" a Man yelled as the three of them turn to see Kennedy chasing after a Male Aqua Grunt.

"Wait, wasn't that the same Grunt from yesterday?" Wally asked while Naruto nodded.

"Yes he was Wally. Sorry Roxanne, but me and Wally need to help Kennedy. Talk to you later!" Naruto said as him and the Green hair teen ran after Kennedy and the Aqua Grunt leaving a confused Roxanne behind.

 _'How do those two know Mr. Stones assistant?'_ she thought to herself before heading towards the School for her class today.

 **/Rustboro City, Route 116/**

Naruto and Wally reached the Western road of the City leading out towards Route 116 where they both saw Kennedy on his knees panting.

"Kennedy, what happened?" Wally asked as they reashed the down business man.

"Team Aqua happened. They broke into the Devon Corp. lab and stole some equipment for some friends in Stateport City." Kennedy said as he got back on his feet.

"Don't worry Kennedy, me and Wally will catch that Grunt while you go get the Rustboro Officer Jenny." Naruto said as him and Wally ran towards Route 116 while Kennedy ran back into the city to get the police.

After running through the route for the past hour, Naruto and Wally saw three Aqua Grunts standing around two people tied-up.

The first person is a Elderly man in his seventies with Tanned skin, Grey bushy eyebrows and beard. His outfit consist of a Blue shirt, Red fishing vest and Grey pants.

The second person is actually a Female anthro Wingull who looks to be 5ft5inches in height while her E-cup breasts were pushed together because of the bindings around her chest.

Naruto's eyes widen when he saw who the Grunts had tied-up. "Mr. Briney and Peeko-chan." he said under his breath before running towards the Grunts.

"Ah! It's the brat I was telling you about!" the Grunt from the woods said once he saw Naruto.

"Then run you idiot! Let someone more experienced handle the runt." the second Grunt said, releasing a Zubat while the other one sent out a Corphish.

The Grunt grabbed the stolen goods and ran towards Rusturf Tunnel.

"Now then, Zubat **Bite** that runt!" "And Corphish use **Vice Grip**!" the Grunts called out as their Pokemon charged towards Naruto, ready to use their attacks.

"Peeko, **Water Gun**!" "Kecleon, **Shadow Sneak**!" Zubat was hit full force by a blast of water while a Shadow-like Kecleon appeared from under Corphish and toss the Ruffian Pokemon back a few feet. Looking behind him, Naruto saw that Mr. Briney and Peeko were untied with Wally and Kecleon standing next to them.

"Naruto, you go after the coward. Me and the Green Lad will handle these barnacles." Mr. Briney said as Peeko nodded in agreement.

Nodding in understanding, Naruto ran past the two Grunts and headed towards Rusturf Tunnel.

 **/Rusturf Tunnel/**

Seeing the Grunt running into the entrance, the Red hair Trainer chase after him, unaware that the Woman from the Woods followed him inside.

"Now let see if you can win again." she said to herself while hiding on a nearby ledge and watch the battle.

"You'll pay for making me look like a chump ya Urchin!" the Grunt exclaimed before releasing his Poochyena, who growled once seeing Naruto. "But we're a lot stronger this time a land shit." he added with a arrogant smirk on his face.

"We'll see about that." Naruto said as he send out Marsh who was pumped to battle.

"Poochyena, **Bite** that Mudkip!" the Grunt yelled as the Bite Pokemon charged towards Marsh.

"Marsh, counter with **Iron Tail**." Naruto said as Marsh's tail was enveloped in a Slivery-White aura before slamming her tail against the Dark type's jaw, knocking him into the air. "Now **Water Gun**." he added as she fired her attack into the airborne Poochyena.

Poochyena then land on the cave floor with a loud 'thud' with his fur soaking wet and his eyes replaced with swirls.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" the Grunt yelled seeing his Pokemon already down and out before returning him.

"Now hand over the stolen equipment." Naruto said harsly as him and Marsh glared at the Grunt.

"You'll never take me alive ya Bastard!" the Grunt yelled before throwing a bomb ball that exploded against the wall, causing the tunnel to violently shake before running past Naruto.

"What did that idiot do!" the girl yelled as she fell off the ledge and landed on her butt. She quickly got back up and ran towards the entrance, unaware that a Poke'ball fell off her belt when she landed.

"Run Marsh-chan!" Naruto exclaim as him and Marsh ran to avoid several rocks falling from the cave ceiling. The two quickly ducked down to the ground, his bag getting knocked open from the action as several items fell out near the Poke'ball the woman left behind.

Once the sound of falling rocks and the violent shaking stop, Naruto and Marsh uncovered their heads and saw that the explosion caused a cave-in blocking the only path to Verdanturf Town.

"So much for getting to Verdanturf now." Naruto said as he put the stuff that fell out back in his bag before him and Marsh headed towards the entrance.

 **/Route 116/**

Running through the route, hoping to catch the Grunt that almost crushed them with that cave-in, Naruto and Marsh were surprise to see Wally, Mr. Briney, Peeko, Kennedy and the Rustboro Officer Jenny standing next to three unconscious Grunts and their Pokemon tied-up with Kennedy holding the stolen equipment in his hands while thanking Wally before giving him a Great Ball before heading back to Devon Corp.

"What did we miss?" Marsh asked before Wally turned to answer her.

"Well, while you were chasing the third Grunt, me, Kecleon, Mr. Briney and Peeko made quick work of these two." Wally said, pointing towards the two Grunts and their Pokemon before Officer Jenny took them away with Mr. Briney and Peeko hitching a ride with her back to Rustboro. "We both decided to give them a taste of their own medicine by tying them up." he added before taking a Poke'ball out of his pocket.

"What's in the Poke'ball?" Naruto asked as Wally released the Pokemon inside.

The Pokemon is a anthro Cat-girl that's 4ft2inches in height with short curly Pink hair. Her body is cover with Pink and Cream color fur with her face being crescent shaped, perky B-cup breasts, slim waist and a cute butt with a long tail swaying lazily behind her. Of course, this Pokegirl was taking a nap.

Taking out his Poke'dex, Naruto went and scan the sleeping Cat-girl.

 **"[Skitty, the Kitten Pokemon  
It is said to be difficult to earns its trust. However, it is extremely popular for its cute looks and behavior.]"** the Poke'dex said as Naruto put it back in his pocket.

"While waiting for Officer Jenny to arrive, this one hissed and attacked me and Mr. Briney until we knocked her out. Not wanting to get attack again while waiting, I went ahead and caught her." Wally said before returning Skitty back into her Poke'ball.

"So I take it that cute kitten is more of a Wild-cat." Marsh joked with a smirk on her face as she chuckled at her own joke.

"Yeah, sounds like Skitty is a Pokemon Sapphire would like." Naruto said as the three of them walked back to Rustboro.

 **/Rustboro Pokemon Center, 1:35pm/**

"... and that all I know about her so far." Naruto said before eating some of his lunch.

On the way back to the city, Wally asked Naruto who Sapphire was. So once the two entered the Pokemon Center and getting some lunch, Naruto went ahead and told him what he knows about Sapphire which wasn't much.

He even told Wally about how the stupid Grunt he chased caused a cave-in in Rusturf Tunnel so they'll have to take the long way to get to Verdanturf Town.

"Hey Naruto!" a female voice called out as Naruto turn around to see Sapphire with her hands on her hips and her signature fanged grin.

"Oh Sapphire, what are you doing here?" he asked as the Wild-girl got in his face.

"I'm here to challenge the Rustboro Gym and seeing you here will be a great warm-up battle." Sapphire said with a grin on her face.

"Okay then, I'll see you outside after lunch." Naruto calming said until she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the Center.

"No, we're battling now!" she exclaimed as Wally got out of his seat and follow them.

 **/Outside at the Battle Field near the Pokemon Center/**

"So how will we be doing this?" Naruto asked once he was on his side of the field as Sapphire took out a Poke'ball.

"This will be a 2-on-2 battle with no substitution. Now meet my first Pokemon, Brelo!" Sapphire exclaimed as she sent out her first Pokemon.

The Pokemon she sent out is a Girl that's 4ft2inches in height with large and long Beige color hair with Forest Green spots covering most of her body and Forest Green skin.

Taking out his Poke'dex, Naruto scanned Sapphire's Pokegirl as the data appeared.

 **"[Shroomish, the Mushroom Pokemon  
If it senses danger, it scatters spores from the top of its head to protect itself.]"** the Poke'dex said as Naruto put the device away before taking a Poke'ball off his belt.

"Okay, Dazzle come on out!" Naruto said as he sent out his Shiny Ralts who was timidly looking at her opponent.

"Okay Brelo, start off with **Headbutt**!" Sapphire exclaimed as Brelo dashed towards Dazzle, ready to ram the Psychic/Fairy type down.

"Dazzle use **Double Team** , quick!" Naruto called out as Dazzle quickly created four copies of herself.

Brelo rammed into the Dazzle second to the right, only for the one she hit to fade away.

"Brelo, use **Stun Spore**!" Sapphire called out as the Shroomish girl released a cloud of shiny Orange spores towards the remaining Ralts.

"Wha... Grrrrr..." Dazzle manage to say before she was covered by Stun Spore before groaning as her body became paralyzed and causing the three copies of herself to disappear.

"Now use **Headbutt**!" Sapphire called with a grin on her face as Brelo rammed into the paralyzed Ralts girl.

"We got them on the ropes now Brelo!" she exclaimed excitely before noticing the Purple blush on Brelo's face while Purple bubbles started appearing over her.

"I... I don't... feel so... good..." Brelo panted weakly before falling onto one knee.

"Poison! How did Brelo get Poison?!" Wally questioned before looking at Naruto.

"Dazzle's ability is Trace, an ability that allows her to copy the opponent's ability once entering battle." Naruto said while looking over to Dazzle, who was struggling to get up because of her paralysis, and Brelo, whose energy was quickly being sapped by the poison.

"But still doesn't explain how she got Poisoned?" Wally said confused before Sapphire answered his question.

"That's because Brelo's ability is Effect Spore, an ability that can leave a opponent with a Poison, Sleep, or Paralyzed status once making physical contact." she said before focusing on the battle. "But we'll finish this battle before Poison finish us, Brelo use **Mega** **Drain**!" she called out as Brelo nodded.

"On it!" Brelo said as her body was covered in a Grass Green aura before firing a beam directly at Dazzle as the attack began draining her energy.

"Dazzle, get out of there with **Teleport**!" Naruto called as Dazzle disappeared in a flash of light, causing Brelo to end her **Mega Drain** , before reappearing behind the Grass type Pokegirl.

"Now use **Confusion**." he added as Dazzle's eyes glowed Psychic Blue.

"What ar... AAAAHHHHH!" Brelo said before screaming as she was lift up a few feet into the air as her energy was sap by the poison.

This lasted a few minutes before Dazzle's Paralysis caused her body to lock and lose her concentration and ended her **Confusion**.  
"AAAAAHHHHH!" Brelo screamed as she fell down and landed on top of Dazzle with a loud 'thud' and kicked up a dust cloud.

Once the dust cloud cleared, it showed Brelo on top of Dazzle with both their eyes being replaced with swirls.

"Looks like a tie so far." Naruto said as him and Sapphire returned their knocked out Pokegirls.

"But it won't for long, Chic let's go!" Sapphire said as she sent out her Torchic who was excited for battle.

"Okay Marsh, you're up." Naruto said as he released his Mudkip girl onto the field.

"Chic, use **Quick Attack**!" "On it Boss!" Chic made a quick dash towards Marsh and deliver a swift kick into the Water type's chest.

"Grr... " Marsh groaned as she was pushed back a bit. "Marsh, use **Water Gun**!" Naruto called as she fired a blast of water towards the Fire type Pokegirl.

"Chic, avoid it with **Quick Attack**!" Sapphire called as Chic quickly ran to avoid Marsh's **Water Gun**. "Now use **Focus Energy** follow by **Scratch**!" she added as Chic's talons glowed and lengthen before delivering two upward slashes on Marsh's front and back.

Seeing the Sapphire have improved since their first battle, Naruto knew that Marsh won't be able to counter their 'hit and run' tactic so he began thinking of something else.

"Marsh, use **Bide** and try to hold on!" he called as Marsh nod as her body started to be cover with a White aura.

"Well if you aren't going to attack, then we will. Chic, use **Peck** and **Scratch** back to back!" Sapphire exclaimed as Chic began pecking and scratching against Marsh who was trying her best to block against the Chick Pokegirl's attacks.

This kept on for a while with Chic continuing to use **Peck** and **Scratch** as the White aura around Marsh began glowing more Reddish in color.

"Alright Chic, finish this with one more **Scratch**!" Sapphire exclaimed with her signature fanged grin as Chic jumped up to deliver the final attack.

"Alright Marsh, fire **Bide**!" Naruto exclaimed once Chic was close enough as she open her mouth wide and fired a powerful Reddish-White beam at the Fire type Starter.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chic cried out as she was hit full force by Marsh's **Bide** before landing on her back with her eyes being replaced with swirls.

"What just happened!" Sapphire cried in disbelieve before returning Chic back into her Poke'ball.

" **Bide** is a move where the user absorb the damage they took during the battle before firing a beam that returns the damage at double the power." Naruto explained as he returned the panting Mudkip girl back into her capsule.

"Well either way, that was still a great battle." Wally said until his Skitty popped out of her Poke'ball and started hissing at Sapphire.

" _HHiiiiiiiissssss!_ " she hissed back at the Pink hair Cat-girl who started nuzzling against her side.

"Hmm, I like this one, she got spunk." Sapphire said, rubbing her hand on Skitty's head, causing the Kitten Pokegirl to purr while her tail swayed excitedly.

"Yeah, this one keep hissing at me even after I caught her." Wally said as Sapphire picked Skitty up and started nuzzling against the Normal type.

"Feisty and cute, my kind of combination, unlike that Lombre I caught the other day." Sapphire said as both boys wonder what she meant.

"What do you mean by that Sapphire?" Naruto asked before she took out a Poke'ball from her bag.

"Take a look for yourselves." she said before releasing the Pokemon inside.

The Pokemon she sent out is a Male Teen that looks like a Kappa. The Teen's height is 4ft11inches with Short Shaggy Pond Green hair wearing a giant lily pad on his head like a sombrero and a Red beak/bill for his mouth. His face, ears, arms and sides are Pond Green in color while his head, front, back and entire lower half of his body are Grass Green. Finally his hands and feet are webbed with his hands have four red claws and one Green thumb each while his feet have three toe claws each.

Taking out his Poke'dex, Naruto scanned the Kappa Teen as his data came up.

 **"[Lombre, the Jolly Pokemon  
It lives at the water's edge where it is sunny. It sleeps on a bed of water grass by day and becomes active at night.]"** the Poke'dex said as Naruto puts it away in his pocket.

"Yo, how's it hanging man." Lombre said with a chilled expression on his face while raising his right hand as a greeting.

"Lombre seems pretty cool and calm, I don't see what's the problem is." Naruto said after shaking the Jolly Pokemon's hand as Wally did the same.

"That's the problem, he's too mellow for me. When I caught him, I thought he'd be mischievous like all Lombres are." Sapphire said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Not me man, I'm not the kind of Pokemon with that sort of nature. I'm more of a laid back kind of guy whose enjoy relaxing and hanging with friends." Lombre said while waving his long arms in a waving motion like the ripples on water.

"Hey Lombre, just where were you raised?" Wally asked while the Water/Grass type scratch the back of his head thinking.

"In a pond near a Flower Shop when I was a Lotad, why?" Lombre asked before Wally snapped his fingers in realization.

"There's your answer Sapphire. Lombre lived at a pond near a Flower Shop to help water the plants there." Wally said as Naruto agreed with him.

"Yep, some businesses have wild Pokemon living nearby who help with the workload. So the reason Lombre is so mellow is because he worked with Human, not scare them like other Lombres do it the wild." Naruto added while Lombre nodded.

"Yep, evolved last week and decide to find another pond to call home." he said before looking at Sapphire. "Until Ms. Feral here caught me." he jokily added until Sapphire bopped him hard on the head. "OW! Can't you take a joke for once?!" he cried, holding his head as a animated lump appear where she hit him, as anime tears flow down his eyes.

Seeing how Wally's Skitty is taking a liking to Sapphire and Wally helping her Lombre med the lump on his head, Naruto came up with a suggestion.

"Why don't you two trade." he said which cause the four of them to look at him confused. "Seeing that Skitty and Sapphire taken a liking to each other with Wally enjoying Lombre's company, why don't both of you trade Pokemon." he explain as the two Trainers and Pokemon look at each other before nodding in agreement.

"If that I can have this cutie, then yes." Sapphire said as she began nuzzling her face against Skitty, causing the Kitten Pokegirl to meow and purr in agreement.

"Sure, I mean Lombre seems like a cool guy to hang with. I think even Ralts and Kecleon would enjoy his company." Wally said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Okay then, you both go and trade while I get Dazzle and Marsh healed and the three of us can head to the Gym." Naruto said before Sapphire stop to ask Wally a question.

"Before we do, what moves does Skitty know?" she ask Wally before said Pokegirl answered herself.

"Nya, my attacks are **Tackle** , **Growl** , **Assist** , **Double Slap** and **Shadow** **Ball** Alpha-chan." Skitty said before she started nuzzling against Sapphire's neck.

"And my attacks are pretty basic with **Absorb** , **Growl** , **Water Gun** and **Ice Punch** but it's no big deal." Lombre simply said with a relaxed tone while the three Trainers were surprised by the moves both Pokemon have.

"Now that's out of the way, let go inside to trade and heal." Naruto said as they all went inside the Pokemon Center and do their respective tasks.

 **/Rustboro Gym, 4:38pm/**

After Wally and Sapphire traded their Pokemon, with Sapphire naming Skitty Skito, and Naruto healing his team, the three Trainers walked into the Gym.

"Welcome to the Rustboro Gym, nice to see you two again." Roxanne called as she entered the room outside of the Gym's Battle field.

"Roxanne, you're the Gym Leader!?" Wally asked shock while Naruto was a little surprised to see her.

"Hey Roxanne, when did you become a Gym Leader?" the Red hair Trainer asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"After I graduated from the Pokemon School as an honor student a few years ago. Now let's our battle begin young challenger." Roxanne said before opening the door show the Gtm's Battle Field, which is a Rock field fitting for the Pokemon type the Gym specialize in.

Once Roxanne and Naruto were on their sides of the field, Roxanne on the left and Naruto on the right, while Wally and Sapphire went to the stands. Soon, the Gym's referee stood on the platform with flags in hand.

"The Gym Battle between Rustboro Gym Leader Roxanne and Naruto from Littleroot Town will now begin! This will be a 2-on-2 match with only the challenger allowed to substitute Pokemon! Are both sides ready?" the Referee asked as both of them nodded. "Then let's the battle begin!" they called bringing both flags down as Roxanne and Naruto took out a Poke'ball.

"Alright Juka-chan, I'll start things with you!" Naruto exclaimed as he threw the Poke'ball and released the Treecko girl out onto the field.

"Starting things off with a Grass type, hope you're ready for this!" Roxanne called out before throwing her Poke'ball into the air.

After many events happening today, Naruto finally gets his chance for his first Gym Battle. How will things turn out, you'll have to wait to find out!

As the Journey continues!

 **/ / / / /**

 **And cliffhanger! Next time will be the Battle between Naruto and Roxanne as well as his and Wally's departure for Dewford.**

 **Naruto's Pokemon:**

 **Jukaile** **  
Species: Treecko  
Type: Grass  
Gender: Female  
Height: 4ft5inches  
Bust Size: B-cup  
Ability: Overgrow  
Nature: Serious  
Moves: Pound, Leer, Quick Attack & Bullet Seed**

 **Marsh** **  
Species: Mudkip  
Type: Water  
Gender: Female  
Height: 4ft6inches  
Bust Size: B-cup  
Ability: Torrent  
Nature: Quirky  
Moves: Tackle, Water Gun, Bide & Iron Tail**

 **Dazzle** **  
Species: Ralts (Shiny)  
Type: Psychic/Fairy  
Gender: Female  
Height: 4ft1inch  
Bust Size: A-cup  
Nature: Timid  
Moves: Confusion, Teleport, Double Team & Disarming Voice**

 **Unknown** **  
Species: ?  
Type: ?  
Gender: ?**  
 **Height: ?  
Ability: ?  
Nature: ?  
Moves: ?**

 **Wally's Pokemon:**

 **Ralts** **  
Type: Psychic/Fairy  
Gender: Male  
Height: 4ft1inch  
Ability: Synchronize  
Nature: Quiet  
Moves: Confusion, Teleport & Thunder Punch**

 **Kecleon** **  
Type: Normal  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5ft3inches  
Ability: Color Change  
Nature: Jolly  
Moves: Feint Attack, Bind, Shadow Sneak & Tail Whip**

 **Lombre** ***Traded for Skitty*  
Type: Water/Grass  
Gender: Male  
Height: 4ft11inches  
Ability: Rain Dish  
Nature: Relaxed  
Moves: Absorb, Growl, Water Gun & Ice Punch**

 **Now the reason I replaced Skitty with Lombre is because I think that it would be a great fit for his team.**

 **And since May has a Lombre in the Games while having a Skitty in the Anime, I decided to merge the three Counterparts together in this story. So Sapphire will have some Pokemon from her Game and Anime versions for her team.**

 **Same thing with Wally, his Game version having a Gardevior/Gallade, Magnezone, Altaria, Delcatty, Azumarill, Garchomp, Talonflame and Roserade, while his Manga version has a Kecleon, Cacturne, Roselia, Flygon, Magnezone and Altaria so I'll be mixing them together.**

 **Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, Poke'boy24 here with another chapter of Hoenn Maelstrom.**

 **This Chapter will be Naruto's Gym Battle against Roxanne, meeting a certain Pokegirl , getting ask to do some delivery and departing from Rustboro City.**

 **Remember I don't own Naruto or Pokemon in any way period!**

 **Now let gets this story going!**

 **/ / / / /**

 **/Ch5: Rocky Battle in Rustboro!/**

"Starting things off with a Grass type, hope you're ready for this!" Roxanne called out before throwing her Poke'ball into the air.

 _"AAAANNNNOOOOO..."_ a Insect-like Male appeared out onto the field, releasing a loud roar, ready to battle. He was 4ft5inches in height covered in Grey and Black armor-like skin with long scythe-like claws for hands, four White wing-like flexible spines with Red tip sticking out from his sides and a small spiked tail.

Seeing the unknown Pokemon, Sapphire took out her Poke'dex for information about him.

 **"[Anorith, the Old Shrimp Pokemon  
Anorith is said to be a type of Pokemon predecessor, with eight wings at the sides of its body. This Pokemon swam in the primordial sea by undulating these eight wings.]"** her Poke'dex said before putting the device away.

"This is bad." Wally said aloud while looking at the field. "Anorith from what I read are Rock/Bug types. That plus that armor will make it hard for Jukaile to even cause enough damage." he added as both sides called their first attack.

"Jukaile, let start things with **Bullet Seed**." Naruto said as the Geeko girl nodded before firing her attack.

"Anorith, counter it back with **Water Gun**." "Anooooo!" Roxanne said as the Fossil Pokemon cried out before firing a blast of water, causing both attacks to collide against each other.

"Jukaile use **Quick Attack**." "Got it." Naruto called as Jukaile speed towards Anorith, getting ready to punch the living fossil.

"Anorith, use **Harden**." Roxanne said as Anorith's body glowed in a shiny aura, increasing his Defense, as Jukaile punched him in the chest.

 ** _THUNK!_**

"Neoooowww... " Jukaile groaned out in pain, holding her hand from punching the Rock/Bug type's armored body.

"Anorith, now use **Fury Cutter**." "Ano Ano!" Anorith's scythe-like claws glowed in a Red aura before slashing upward against Jukaile, sending the Treecko girl into the air before landing on her back.

"Now use **Rock Tomb**!" "ANO!" Roxanne called as Anorith slammed his claws into the ground, launching several rock towards his opponent.

Seeing the rocks heading towards his Pokegirl, Naruto thought of something quick to help her avoid getting hit.

"Jukaile this may sound crazy, but I need you trust me." he said before she looked back at him. "And what may that be?!" the Grass type asked, starting to panic as the rocks came closer.

"Launch yourself with **Quick Attack** while using **Pound** against the rocks!" the Red hair Trainer called as Jukaile's eyes widen before nodding in seeing where he was going with this.

"Okay!" she cried out before speeding towards the **Rock Tomb** , avoiding the first few rocks before jumping onto an incoming one. She soon began using her tail to launch herself from rock to rock until she was up several feet in the air.

"Now use **Bullet Seed**!" glaring down at her opponent, Jukaile began firing her attack down from above.

"Ano Ano!" Anorith cried out, trying to cover himself from the raining **Bullet Seed**.

"Now use **Pound**!" Naruto called out as Jukaile let gravity bring her back down, ready to slam her tail against the Old Shrimp Pokemon.

"Anorith, use **Water Gun** now!" Roxanne called as Anorith fired his attack.

"Ahh!" Jukaile cried out as the Water Gun nailed her, causing her to fall backwards towards a large rock pillar.

"Jukaile, return quick!" Naruto cried out worried, recalling the Grass type back into her capsule just before she hit the pillar. "Juka-chan, take some rest for now." he said before putting the Poke'ball back on his belt.

Looking at Anorith, he saw that the Old Shrimp Pokemon was still battle ready. _'Since Anorith is part Bug type, it make sense that Grass type moves won't be effective.'_ he thought before taking out another Poke'ball.

"Okay Marsh-chan, it's your turn!" Naruto exclaimed, sending out the Mudkip girl who was ready to battle.

"So you also have a Water type hmm. Anorith, use **Rock Tomb**!" Roxanne called out as Anorith slammed his claws down again, launching several rocks towards the female Water Starter.

"Marsh, launch yourself up with **Water Gun**!" "On it!" Marsh fired her **Water Gun** towards the ground, pushing herself up just before the rocks landed on her. Once in the air, she fired another **Water Gun** towards Anorith.

"Anorith use **Harden** , quick!" "Ano!" Anorith's body shined as he increased his Defense and used his claws to endure Marsh's attack. Once **Water Gun** ended, Anorith kneed down panting from the super effective attack.

"Okay Marsh, finish this with **Iron Tail**." Naruto said as Marsh ran towards her opponent, her tail glowing a shiny Slivery aura, ready to finish Anorith off.

Smirking to herself, Roxanne waited until the Mudkip girl was close.

"Anorith, use **Rock Tomb** now!" she exclaimed as Anorith snapped his eyes open. "ANOOO!" he cried out, slamming his claws into the ground and launching rock at Marsh.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Marsh screamed, taking damage from the **Rock Tomb**. While trying to get back up, she saw her tail and one of her legs trapped under a few rocks.

Seeing that she's trapped, Naruto saw that this was the chance to use that new move.

 _/ /Small Flashback, earlier thing Morning/ /_  
 ** _(This take place around the beginning of Chapter 4)_**

 _It was early this morning on Route 116 where Naruto was training Jukaile, Marsh and Dazzle by battling the local Pokemon of Nincada, Zigzagoon and Taillow._

 _During those battles, the three Pokegirls learned a new move each with Jukaile's body covered with a Grass Green aura and fired a beam, Marsh's fists being covered in a Orange colored aura before punching her opponent, and Dazzle creating a sphere of Ghostly-Black energy before throwing it._

 _/ /Small Flashback Over/ /_

"Anorith, while she's down use **Fury Cutter**!" Roxanne called as the fossil pokemon ran towards the female Water type, ready to slash her with his claws.

"Marsh, time to use that new move!" Naruto exclaimed, causing the Mudkip to grin excitily while Wally and Sapphire were confused. "Break that rock on you with **Rock** **Smash**!" he said, causing their eyes to widen.

"Yes! Time to smash some stones!" Marsh exclaimed cheery, her right fist glowing Orange, before punching the stone she was trapped under to break into several pieces. Getting up, she quickly ducked under Anorith's claw, and delivered an uppercut with her left hand, also glowing Orange, knocking him back a couple of feet.

"ANOO!" Anorith cried out as he staggered back a bit.

"Now finish this with **Iron Tail**!" "Alright!" rushing towards Anorith, her tail glowing Sliver, Marsh slammed her tail hard against his armored torso and sending him flying.

"Anoooo...!" Anorith cried out as he fell towards the ground, landing on his back, as his eyes were replaced with swirls.

"Anorith is unable to battle, so the winner is Mudkip." the Referee said, holding a flag towards Naruto's side of the field. "Gym Leader, please send out your final Pokemon." he asked while Roxanne returned Anorith back into his capsule.

"Great work Anorith, now take some well deserved rest." Roxanne said before taking out her other Poke'ball. "Alright Nosepass, you're up!" she exclaimed as she threw the capsule up, releasing her final Pokemon.

Out of the capsule came a woman with Grayish-Blue skin, Short Stone-Blue hair, Black markings around her eyes and a big pointy Red nose. Her height is 4ft10inches with her body having a strong sturdy flame with large E-cup breasts, a sturdy waist and toned hips.

Taking out his Poke'dex, Naruto scanned the new Pokegirl.

 **"[Nosepass, the Compass Pokemon  
Nosepass has a nose that functions as an electromagnet and determines location by moving its nose about.]"** the device said as the Red hair trainer put it back in his pocket.

"Hope you're ready Naruto, because I'm bringing out my ace partner. Nosepass, use **Rock Tomb**!" Roxanne exclaimed as the female Rock type stomped her foot hard on the ground, sending several large rocks toward Marsh.

"Marsh, try to avoid those rock then use **Water Gun**!" Naruto called out as Marsh did her best to avoid the falling rocks. Once jumping right to avoid getting hit, she fired a blast of water towards Nosepass.

"Nosepass, use **Zap Cannon**!" Roxanne called out as Nosepass brought her hands together while electricity sparked around her hands and arms. Creating a large sphere between her hands, she launched her attack, disbursing **Water Gun** but still charging, at her opponent.

"Marsh quick, get behind some rocks for cover!" Naruto called out, causing Marsh to quickly take cover from **Zap Cannon**.

 ** _KA-BOOOOM!_**

 **Zap Cannon** collided into the rocks Marsh was hiding behind, causing an explosion, knocking the Mudkip girl across the field, her body smoking slightly, as she struggle to get up.

Seeing that she was getting tired, Naruto decided to call her back. "Marsh, return!" he said as the capsule launched the Red energy beam towards the Pokegirl.

"Nosepass, use **Block**." Roxanne said as Nosepass, with her nose glowing, crossed her arms into an 'X' formation and fired an energy beam at Marsh. The Block hit her first, covering her body in a Red aura, as the Poke'ball return beam disbursed once contacting onto the Water type's body.

Seeing this, Wally's face gained a worried expression.

"This is bad. Like the move **Mean Look** , **Block** prevent a Pokemon from escaping or getting switched out." the Green hair teen said as Sapphire crossed her arms.

"Yeah, this looks like a tough match." _'Roxanne is definitely no push over.'_ Sapphire said in her head, thinking that her first Gym Battle may be a bit tricky.

"Okay Nosepass, let finish this with **Rock Throw**!" Roxanne said as the Rock type Poke'girl grabbed a rock and threw it.

"Marsh, please try to get up!" Naruto exclaimed, hoping she can get up to dodge the incoming attack.

Huffing, the Mudkip girl tried to push herself up. Unfortunately, she wasn't quick enough as **Rock Throw** hit her full force and knocking her back onto the ground with swirls replacing her eyes.

"Mudkip is unable to battle, so the winner is Nosepass." the Ref said, raising a flag towards Roxanne's side of the field. "Challenger, please send out your final Pokemon." he asked while Naruto returned the Water Starter into her Poke'ball.

"You were amazing out there Marsh-chan, take a nice long rest." Naruto said before taking Jukaile's Poke'ball back out. "Okay Juka-chan, it's all up to you now." he said before throwing the capsule, releasing the tired Pokegirl back onto the field.

Seeing the Grass type panting, Naruto saw that she was still tired from the battle with Anorith. _'Good thing Juka's new attack can help her regain some of that energy.'_ he thought as a strategy formed in his mind.

"Okay Juka, let start off with **Bullet Seed**." Naruto said as the Treecko girl fired her attack.

"Nosepass, use **Zap Cannon**!" Roxanne said as Nosepass charged up her attack.

While Nosepass was charging her attack, she was getting hit by the rapid fire of **Bullet** **Seed**. Once **Zap Cannon** was fully charged, the Rock type Pokegirl launched her attack right towards her opponent.

"Jukaile, use **Quick Attack** to avoid **Zap Cannon**!" he exclaimed as Jukaile nodded before springing herself left to avoid Nosepass's attack.

Once she avoid the attack, the Grass type Pokegirl sped her way towards Nosepass.

"Alright Jukaile, now use **Mega Drain**!" "Got it!" with a Grassy Green aura surrounding her, Jukaile thrust her hands forward, shooting a energy beam that hit Nosepass, draining the Compass Pokemon of her energy, as she started to regain some of hers back.

Seeing how her partner was losing some of her energy, Roxanne decided to use her next move to cut off **Mega Drain**. "Nosepass, use **Rock Tomb** now!" she exclaimed as her Pokegirl nodded.

Grunting through the attack, Nosepass managed to stomp her foot down, launching her **Rock Tomb** towards the female Grass type.

"Jukaile, like before use **Quick Attack** and **Pound** to push yourself up!" Naruto exclaimed as Jukaile did the same thing from before, using her two attacks to push through **Rock Tomb** and launch herself up into the air. "Now use **Bullet Seed**!" he called out as she fired down towards Nosepass.

Smirking to herself, Roxanne decided it was time to end this. "Nosepass, use **Zap** **Cannon**!" she called out as Nosepass launched her attack straight up towards Jukaile, disbursing **Bullet Seed** on the way.

Unknown to Roxanne, Naruto saw that while **Zap Cannon** collided against Bullet Seed, the strong Electric type move was weakened some.

"Okay Jukaile, hit it back with **Pound**!" he exclaimed, causing everyone to widen their eyes at what he just said.

Waiting for when the attack was close, Jukaile slammed her tail against it like a baseball bat, sending the move back down to the user at double the speed.

Seeing the move coming right back at her, Nosepass could only widen her eyes in panic as **Zap Cannon** collided into her.

 ** _KA-BOOOOOM!_**

A loud explosion was heard as a lot of dust kicked up while Jukaile landed back down on all fours, panting from exhaustion as everyone waited for the dust to settle. Once it cleared, everyone saw a small crater with Nosepass laying in the middle of it, her eyes replaced with swirls, as the Ref called the match.

"Nosepass is unable to battle, so the winner is Treecko. Which means victory goes to the Challenger Naruto from Littleroot Town!" they exclaimed, pointing the flag towards Naruto's side of the field while the Red hair Trainer ran over towards Jukaile, catching her before she fell over.

"Great work Juka-chan, we won our first Gym battle." Naruto said cheery while Jukaile was taking breaths as a small smile appeared on her lips.

Returning her Nosepass, Roxanne walked over to them as Sapphire and Wally ran over to congratulate them for their victory.

"I got to say, that battle was sure something." Roxanne said, gaining everyone's attention. "And as a Gym Leader, I present to you the Stone Badge." she said, handing Naruto a octagonal shaped badge that was Stone-Yellow in color with two sides looking like arrows and the middle a angular rectangle.

"Congrats Naruto, you're now one step closer to the Pokemon League." Wally said, happy that his friend manage to win his first badge.

 **/ /Rustboro Pokemon Center, Naruto's rented room, 7:25am/ /**

After the battle with Roxanne, Naruto, Wally and Sapphire, who was fuming since Roxanne said she would battle her tomorrow because it was late, went back to the Pokemon Center to heal and turn in for the night.

In bed, Naruto was sleeping deeply while snuggling with something soft and warm... wait, what?

Cracking his eyes open, Naruto removed the covers to see a young Mauve colored girl with large rabbit-like ears snuggling against his chest and noticed a Poke'ball on the nightstand he knew wasn't there last night.

Reaching over for his Poke'dex, he quietly scanned the unknown Pokegirl.

 **"[Whismur, the Whisper Pokemon  
Whismur can become so startled by the sound of its own crying, that it will continue to cry until finally falling asleep from exhaustion.  
Name: Aster  
Species: Whismur  
Type: Normal  
OT: Zinnia  
CT: Naruto  
Gender: Female  
Height: 4ft1inch  
Bust Size: Developing  
Ability: Soundproof  
Nature: Bashful  
Moves: Pound, Howl & Uproar]"** the device said as the young Whismur girl started to wakeup.

" _Yaaawww..._ Morning Mommy." she yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eye, before see that she wasn't her Mother's room, and that the person she was struggling against wasn't her either!

"AAAAAAAWWWWWWW!" Aster cried out, causing Naruto to cover his ears, before ducking back under the covers.

 _'Well, she is still a child so it make sense for her to be scared. Plus from what she said, she sees this 'Zinnia' as her 'Mother'.'_ Naruto thought since sometimes when Trainers are caring for a Pokemon Egg, the newly hatched newborns sees that person as a Parental Figure.

Uncovering his ears, Naruto tried calming the little Whismur down. Seeing that she's still shaking under the covers, he thinks that this might take awhile.

 **/ /Pokemon Center Cafeteria, 8:10am/ /**

Once Aster finally calmed down, Naruto was able to get her to open up a bit. And now he was having breakfast with his team.

"AAWWW! Just look at how cute you are!" Marsh exclaimed happily, hugging and nuzzling her face against Aster, causing the Whismur girl to giggle out uncontrollably.

Of course Marsh was quick to accept the young Pokegirl as the two of them been nuzzling for the pass 10 minutes.

"Hey Naruto, remember that guy Kennedy we helped out." Wally called out as he walked towards the Red head Trainer.

Looking over to his Green hair friend, Naruto nodded. "Yeah, does he need help again?" he asked as Wally shook his head.

"Actually, his Boss Mr. Stone asked to meet with us." Wally said as Naruto and his team quickly finish their breakfast.

 **/ /Devon Corp., Mr. Stone's Office, 8:50am/ /**

Sitting behind his desk looking at the two teens was Mr. Stone, President of Devon Corp. himself, as a envelope and package rested on his desk.

"Nice to finally meet both of you fine lads. Kennedy had told me a lot about how you've not only stopped Team Aqua once, but twice! You both should be proud of yourselves." Mr. Stone said, his hands held together, as he got up out of his chair.

"We are Mr. Stone and it's an honor to meet you in person. Prof. Birch mention you a lot and always send thank you letters for the equipment for the Lab." Naruto said, glad to meet one of his Teacher's business partners.

"Ah, so you are the Naruto he mention. He said you are quite the assistant to him." Mr. Stone said before clearing his throat. "Anyway, I requested you both here for some secure assignments." he said before handing Wally the envelope and the package to Naruto.

"Inside the envelope is a letter for my son Steven Stone while the package contains a part our friends in Slateport requested." the company President said as Wally looked a little confused.

"But, why do you need us to deliver these?" Wally asked as Kennedy answered him.

"For the letter, Mr. Stone's travels a lot looking for new stones to research while for the package, what do you think the answer is." Kennedy said as a look of realization appear on their faces.

"Team Aqua!" both boys said, now understanding why they asked them for this.

"That's right, with those people running around they'll steal the package once noticing one of our employees." Mr. Stone said with a look of distain on his face before informing the two of one more thing.

"Oh, before I forget, here is a photo of Steven so you can see what he looks like." the Devon President added before handing them a picture of his son.

"Thank you Mr. Stone, we'll be sure your Son and Friends get their delivery safely." Naruto said as him and Wally left the office, planning to head towards their next destination.

As the Journey Continues!

 **/ / / / /**

 **Naruto's Pokemon:**

 **Jukaile:** **  
Species: Treecko  
Type: Grass  
Gender: Female  
Height: 4ft5inches  
Bust Size: B-cup  
Ability: Overgrow  
Nature: Serious  
Moves: Pound, Leer, Quick Attack, Bullet Seed & Mega Drain**

 **Marsh:** **  
Species: Mudkip  
Type: Water  
Gender: Female  
Height: 4ft6inches  
Bust Size: B-cup  
Ability: Torrent  
Nature: Quirky  
Moves: Tackle, Water Gun, Bide, Iron Tail & Rock Smash**

 **Dazzle:** **  
Species: Ralts (Shiny)  
Type: Psychic/Fairy  
Gender: Female  
Height: 4ft1inch  
Bust Size: A-cup  
Ability: Trace  
Nature: Timid  
Moves: Confusion, Teleport, Double Team, Disarming Voice & Shadow Ball**

 **Aster:** **  
Species: Whismur  
Type: Normal  
Gender: Female  
Height:4ft1inch  
Bust Size: Developing  
Ability: Soundproof  
Nature: Bashful  
Moves: Pound, Howl & Uproar**

 **Wally's Pokemon:**

 **Ralts** **  
Type: Psychic/Fairy  
Gender: Male  
Height: 4ft1inch  
Ability: Synchronize  
Nature: Quiet  
Moves: Confusion, Teleport & Thunder Punch**

 **Kecleon** **  
Type: Normal  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5ft3inches  
Ability: Color Change  
Nature: Jolly  
Moves: Feint Attack, Bind, Shadow Sneak & Tail Whip**

 **Lombre** ***Traded for Skitty***  
 **Type: Water/Grass  
Gender: Male  
Height: 4ft11inches  
Ability: Rain Dish  
Nature: Relaxed  
Moves: Absorb, Growl, Water Gun & Ice Punch**

 **Sorry for the slow update everyone, but I've been a bit busy brainstorming ideas for other stories as well as taking care of my Grandma who has fallen ill because of this weather.**

 **Read and Review and see you all next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, it's finally here, the next Chapter of Hoenn Maelstrom!  
**  
 **Where we left off last time was Naruto facing off against the Rustboro Gym Leader Roxanne and won his 1st Hoenn Gym Badge while also somehow wound up with the young Whismur named Aster along with him and Wally being asked by CEO Mr. Stone to do some deliveries.**

 **Also a lot of you asked when Naruto will run into his former Siblings and Godfather, and the answer is soon.**

 **Remember I DON'T OWN Naruto or Pokemon in general since they belonged to the ones who created them.**

 **Now onto the story!**

 **/ / / / /**

 **/Ch6: Konoha Arrives, Fishing for a New Friend/**

 **/ /Slateport City Harbor/ /**

"FINALLY, HOENN WE HAVE ARRIVE! ! !" Might Guy and Rock Lee exclaimed cheering about their Flames of Youth and doing their Teacher and Student spandex hug that scared many People and Pokemon for life.

 ** _SMACK! ! !_**

"Will you both knock it off! We're in a new Region here to represent Konoha City as well as the Edo Region so don't do anything embarrassing!" Tenten scolded holding a wooden sword as her Teacher and Teammate were rubbing the large lumps on their heads.

"Anyway, Let get to the Pokemon Center and get you all registered." Kakashi said causing many of the Rookies to cheer while Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and Menma have arrogant smirks on their faces, Shikamaru just sighed while muttering 'Troublesome' and Sai just kept smiling a fake smile.

 **/ /Slateport Pokemon Center/ /**

Almost everyone was registered for the League while Sakura, Ino and Hinata registered for the Grand Festival as they all received their Badge and Ribbon cases respectively.

"Hey there Beautiful, I would like to registered my Godchildren for your Region's Pokemon League." Jiraiya said as the Nurse Joy ignored him as she typed on her computer.

"Okay, Names, Age and Hometown." the Pink hair Nurse said as the Super Pervert face vault on the floor before Menma and Nanami walked up to the desk.

"Menma Namikaze Uzumaki, age 16 from Konoha City formerly known as Konoha Town in the Edo Region." Menma said with a smug grin on his face with his arms crossed.

"Nanami Namikaze Uzumaki, age 16 also from Konoha City." Namani said calmly as Nurse Joy typed in the information before realizing something.

"Hey, you two wouldn't happen to have another Brother would you?" she asked causing the Konoha group to look at her shock that she would ask something that only they as well as the rest of Konoha City should know.

Namani was about to ask her why she would ask that until her idiot Brother opened his big mouth.

"So what, even if we did have another Brother, it wouldn't matter since he's a Loser and a Disgrace to our Family." Menma said causing the Rookies as well as the Teachers to nod in agreement.

"Really? So you'll saying the a person who worked for 8 years as the Assistance to Prof. Birch and an up in coming Trainer with two of Hoenn's Starters and a rare Shiny Pokemon as a 'Loser and Disgrace' when you haven't even met nor know nothing about him?" Nurse Joy asked, clearly angry that these people just insulted someone who was well liked and respected throughout most of the Region.

Everyone nodded at first before processing what she just said causing them to gain confused expressions on their faces.

"HUH?" Everyone said as Nurse Joy motioned them up to the screen over the desk before bringing up the information of a Red hair teen with Blue eyes and whisker marks on his face causing two-thirds of the women there to blush at how ruggedly handsome he was as well as the muscles under his shirt and jacket.

Seeing the Pokemon he had with him and can see that the Nurse was right since he has a Treecko, Mudkip, Shiny Ralts and a Whismur.

But what shock many of them was the fact that he only started his Journey three days ago and already has a Gym badge that he earned just yesterday afternoon.

 _'T-That can't be! He's nothing but a Loser, a Failure, a Reject and a Disgrace! I'm the best Trainer in our Family, ME!'_ Menma thought spoiled ever since him and Nanami got a Pokemon before any of their classmates as well as first to evolve his Tympole into a Palpitoad, he got the idea that he'd be the next Edo Region Elite Four Member after their Father and the praise from nearly everyone back in Konoha City went straight to his ego.

 _'N-N-No way, this just can't be! Naruto was suppose to be a Failure so he would come to me for advice! Me and my Pokemon are suppose to be the only women in his life! And now he's hanging around those... those... HUSSIES when they're no good for his team as only I should pick which Pokemon he can and can't catch!'_ Nanami thought very Yandere-ly since she thought that pushing Naruto away would bring him closer to her.

 _'Okay, new plan. Find Naruto, beat his team into paste and force him to give those bitches to me/get rid of those hussies!'_ Menma and Nanami thought at the same time but with different endings.

Getting their Badge cases, both Siblings ran out the door to head straight to Rustboro City to see their wayward Brother with their Jiraiya running after them since he promised Minato and Kushina he would look after them during their travel.

"Okay then, me and Asuma's team will head towards Mauville City while Guy and Kurenai's team heads to Dewford Town as their first Gyms since the Contest here doesn't happen for another week." Kakashi said they all went their separate ways for now.

 **/ /Meanwhile, with Naruto and Wally/ /  
**  
" _MMmmpppphhh... "_ Naruto muttered as he felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Wally asked looking at his travel companiane.

"Yeah, just got a weird feeling that someone or something is hunting after me and will try to force me to either get rid of my Girls after beating them to a pulp." Naruto said before looking over to his team eating the meal he made for them.

After getting out of the Petalburg Woods, Naruto and Wally ran into Norman and his Son Ruby.

Ruby then asked for a battle with one of them as Wally accepted so he can see how far he came as a Trainer.

 _/ /Flashback, Beach just outside of Petalburg City/ /_

"I hope you both don't mind if I referee this match?" Naruto asked as both Wally and Ruby nodded before standing 12ft away from each other.

"Okay, the battle between both Wally and Ruby will begin with both sides using one Pokemon each. Both of you ready?" Naruto asked as they both nodded. "Then begin!" exclaimed bringing one of his hands down.

"Nana, its show-time!" Ruby exclaimed sending out a Female Anthro Poochyena who cheered before getting on all fours.

"Alright Lombre, let see what you got!" Wally exclaimed releasing the Kappa Teen who was sleeping while sitting up as a snot bubble blew from his nostril.

Everyone anime face fault seeing the Male Water/Grass type sleeping.

" _YYYaaaaaaaawwwwnnnn..._ Morning Dudes and Wolf Girl." Lombre said as he stood up to stretch.

"Okay, now that he's awake, Nana hit him with a **Tackle**!" Ruby said as Nana got on all fours and charged towards the Jolly Pokemon.

"Lombre, scare her by using **Growl**!" Wally said as Lombre just stood there as Nana tackled him before taking a breath.

 _"BBBBBBBrrrrrreeeeeeee!... "_ Lombre released a loud growl at the Poochyena girl lowering her Attack power.

"Okay Lombre, now use **Ice Punch**." Wally said as Lombre pulled his arm back, his fist covered in a Ice Blue aura, and delivered an uppercut against Nana's jaw knocking the Dark type Poke'girl back across the field with her muzzle encased in ice.

"Nana, use **Fire Fang**!" Ruby called out hoping to get her muzzle unfrozen.

"AAAAAAAAWWWWW-OOOOOOOOOOOOO! !" Nana howled out as her mouth was filled with fire breaking the ice and bit down on Lombre's shoulder with fire covered fangs.

"LLLLOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ! !" Lombre cried out in pain as Nana continued biting on his shoulder as both of them were surrounded by a veil of fire.

"Oh no!" Ruby cried out as his Poochyena was caught in the fire same as Lombre.

"Ruby, didn't you and Nana do any training when she learned **Fire Fang**?" Naruto asked since one of a Trainer's responsibilities when their Pokemon learn a new move was to train them with the move to help them have better control.

"UUuummm... " was all Ruby said as that was the only answer Naruto needed.

"Okay then, Marsh put that fire out with **Water Gun**." Naruto said sending his Mudkip girl out as she fired her attack hitting both Nana and Lombre putting out the fire surrounding them showing both of them covered with burn marks.

"Okay I'm calling the match since both of them are too injured to even continue." Naruto said as he took out a Burn Heal he bought back in Rustboro and a Potion and began healing both Pokemon.

 _/ /Flashback Over/ /_

After healing Lombre and Nana, Naruto suggested that Ruby should spend a Month or two training his Pokemon with his Dad so they would have better control of their attacks so he doesn't hurt anybody when he's on his Journey towards the Grand Festival.

Right now Naruto and Wally are riding aboard Mr. Briney's Ship on their way toward Dewford Town for his second Badge as well as looking for Steven Stone.

"Alright lads, we'll be reaching Dewford around tomorrow afternoon. So while Whisko is steering, I'm going to teach you lads the art of fishing." Mr. Briney said handing both boys a Good Rod before opening his tackle box showing several Lure Balls, Net Balls, and Dive Balls. "Now pick your lure." he added as Naruto chose a Lure Ball while Wally picked a Net Ball.

"Okay, now attach your lure to the end and cast your line out!" Mr. Briney said attaching the Dive Ball to his Rod and casted the line out into the water as Naruto and Wally did the same as they wait for something to grab their line.

Seeing his line moving, Mr. Briney grabbed the pole and pulled his line in bringing a Pokemon onboard the deck.

The Pokemon was a woman in her late 40s with long Red color hair with a Star crest on her forehead and Black rings around her eyes. Her height was 5ft8inches with her body having a muscular built with Red and Beige color armored skin with Blue lines marking her ample H-cup bust, her hands are clawed pinchers and she as a large crayfish-like tail behind over her thick toned ass.

Taking his Poke'dex out, Naruto scanned the woman as the information came up.

 **"[Crawdaunt, the Rogue Pokemon  
Crawdaunt are short-tempered and quick to challenge opponents to battle. It is said that no other Pokemon can live in areas inhabited by Crawdaunt.]"** the Poke'dex said as the Female Water/Dark type got up and snapped her claws ready to battle.

"Alright lads, the next part of fishing is the battle. This is important because some Water Pokemon you need to weaken before capturing." Mr. Briney said as Peeko flew near him ready to battle.

"Alright Peeko, start off with **Quick Attack**!" the retired Captain said as the Wingull woman made a quick dash striking Crawdaunt's chest but not even phasing her.

"Oh please, here's a real attack!" Crawdaunt yelled as her claw hands were covered in a dark aura before punching Peeko in the stomach knocking her back while she grunted from the hit.

"That move was **Knock Off** , a Dark type move that not only damage the opponent, but also knock off any held items." Naruto said seeing that Peeko was hit pretty hard and might not be able to take another hit like that.

"Than how about we keep our distants, Peeko use **Water Gun**!" Mr. Briney exclaimed as she fired her attack at the anthro Rogue Pokemon.

"That's not going to work!" Crawdaunt exclaimed, her claws being covered in a watery aura before jumping up avoiding the **Water Gun** before knocking Peeko out of the air by slamming both her clawed hands against the Wingull Poke'girl as Peeko landed on the deck with swirls replacing her eyes.

Seeing Peeko knocked out, the Crawdaunt jumped back into the water as Mr. Briney and Naruto began healing the Water/Flying type.

"Naruto, just what move did that Crawdaunt used?" Wally asked since that attack was very strong that he knew none of their Pokemon could still stand after only one hit.

"That Wally was the Water type move **Crabhammer**." Naruto said as he finished spraying some Potion on Peeko before noticing his friend's rod was moving.

"Wally, I think you got a bite." "Quick lad, reel it in and see what you caught!" Mr. Briney said as the three of them grabbed the rod while having trouble bringing the line in.

"Pull lads, pull!" the Captain exclaimed as they all grunted and gave one final pull as Wally reeled the line in for them to see...

...

... a pair of Speedos.

"UUUUUUmmmmm..." the three of them couldn't make any of this, completely ignoring what sound like a Swimmer screaming in fear and embarrassment, before cutting the line causing the swimwear to fall back into the ocean as Mr. Briney took the rod to get it boiled.

Seeing that Naruto was the only one who caught anything, they continued down the water route while the Red hair teen kept a watchful eye out in case something grabs the line.

After a few hours, as well as falling asleep, Naruto straighten up feeling his rod moving meaning he got a bite.

"Whoa!" Naruto cried out causing his team, who were all also asleep, to wake up before seeing their Trainer/Friend/Father Figure almost being pulled overboard and quickly grabbed him and helped him pull.

"Come on Girls, I know we can do this!" Naruto exclaimed as they all grunted as they pulled with all their might until finally pulling what was on their line onboard.

What they caught was a Girl 4ft1inches in height with Short Blue color hair, Red eyes, a short muzzle and three Blue spines on the sides of her head. Her body was completely covered with Sea Blue scales with Cream colored wings on her back and torso starting on top of her chest down to her stomach like a strapless backless leotard, perky B-cup breasts, a light slim waist, and instead of legs she has a Seahorse-like tail.

Taking out his Poke'dex he quickly scanned the Pokegirl as the data came up.

 **"[Horsea, the Dragon Pokemon  
Known to shoot down flying bugs with precision blasts of ink from the surface of the water.]"** the Poke'dex said as the Water type Pokegirl flapped her wings to lift herself up.

"Okay Jukaile, you ready for this?" Naruto asked as the Treecko girl nodded before getting in a fighting position while Horsea fired her **Water Gun** attack.

"Jukaile, jump and then hit her with **Quick Attack**!" Naruto exclaimed as the Grass type Starter jumped to avoid the blast of water and launched herself off the side of the wall hitting the Anthro Dragon Pokemon.

"OOOOwwww!... You're mean!" the Horsea girl cried with teary eyes and a pout before taking a breath and fired a Rainbow colored beam from her mouth.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!... " Jukaile cried as she was hit hard by the attack.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! How do you like my **Aurora Beam** attack? It was a gift from one of my Parents and I been practicing it every day!" Horsea said childishly with her head held high and her webbed hands on her hips.

"Jukaile, try to regain your energy with **Mega Drain**!" Naruto called out as Jukaile pushed her hands forward and fired her energy draining attack that hit her target directly.

"AAAAAHHHHH! ! !" Horsea cried as her energy was drained out of her body.

"Now hit her with **Pound**!" "You got it!" Jukaile charged towards the Female Water type and slammed her tail against her chest knocking her onto her back.

"Alright Naruto, now use the Lure Ball on your rod to catch her!" Mr. Briney said as he and Wally came out to see what all the noise was about only to see the Red hair Trainer battling a wild Horsea.

Taking the special Poke'ball off the end of his line, Naruto pressed the button to enlarge the capsule.

"Okay, Girls, get ready to meet our new teammate. Lure Ball, let's go!" Naruto exclaimed throwing the capsule that bounced off Horsea's tail and absorbed her in a ray of Red light before shaking a few times until the 'Ding' was heard.

"Congrates lad, you caught your first Pokemon by fishing." Mr. Briney said as Naruto picked up the Lure Ball containing his first capture **(Dazzle asked to come with him while he got Aster by mistake because of the Grunt setting a bomb off in Rusturf Tunnel)** as Wally came up also.

"So what are you going to name her?" Wally asked since Naruto seem to name each of the girls, except Aster, based on their appearance or personality.

"I'm going to name her Sona, since she acts like the character from a movie I saw a couple years ago." Naruto said as he took out his Poke'dex and scanned the Lure Ball as his new Horsea's data came up.

 **"[Name: Sona  
Species: Horsea  
Type: Water  
OT: Naruto  
Gender: Female  
Height: 4ft1inch  
Bust Size: B-cup  
Ability: Swift Swim  
Nature: Naive  
Moves: Water Gun, Smokescreen & Aurora Beam]"** the Poke'dex said as he attached the Lure Ball to his belt.

"Um Naruto, you may want to see this!" Dazzle cried out getting the three to look over for their eyes to widen as Jukaile's entire body was enveloped in a bright light.

"Naruto my lad, your Treecko is evolving!" Mr. Briney exclaimed seeing the sight in front of him.

"Whoa... " Naruto watched in amazement as one of his friends finally manage to evolve as Jukaile's form changed.

She grew taller as her body became bigger with her face, arms and legs getting longer as the light soon disbursed showing Jukaile's new appearance.

She was now 5ft3inches tall as her hair became longer reaching her shoulder-blades with a long leaf-like crest on her head and her face looking Raptor-like. Her arms and legs were also Raptor-like with three leaf-like scales on her forearms with her fingers and toes being claws, her tail now looked like two leaves, and a line separating the Red coloring on her body from around her waist like a belt. Her body also gained a lean muscle tone as her B-cups grew into D-cups, her waist slim with a flat toned stomach and curvy toned hips.

Taking out his Poke'dex, Naruto scanned his Friend's new form as the information came up.

 **"[Grovyle, the Wood Gecko Pokemon  
Its strongly developed thigh muscles gives it astounding agility and jumping performance.]" **the device said as the girls could only stare in awe at how strong and beautiful their friend looked.

"Hmm, well it's about time this happened." Jukaile said, her voice sound a bit more mature, before seeing a wild Wingull coming at her before jumping up and hitting it away with one of her clawed hands glowing as the Wingull flew away.

"Juka-chan, that was **Crush Claw**!" Naruto exclaimed seeing his friend using a new move just after evolving.

"Well of course genius, what else would you expect from this 'Tree Raptor' handsome?" Jukaile said winking before quickly shaking her head with a small blush on her face.

 _'W-Where d-did that come from?!'_ the Grass type Pokegirl thought since she never wink or call Naruto handsome before as she felt her heart beating faster as she placed a hand on her chest as her blush deepened.

"Where since it getting close to Sundown, how about I make dinner and drop anchor near an island for the night." Mr. Briney said as Naruto offered to help make the food while recalling his team back into their capsules while the Grovyle girl was still stuck in her thoughts since she can't be falling for her Trainer,... right?

As the Journey Continues!

 **/ / / / /**

 **Naruto's Pokemon:** **  
**  
 **Jukaile:** **  
Species: Grovyle  
Type: Grass  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5ft3inches  
Bust Size: D-cup  
Ability: Overgrow  
Nature: Serious  
Moves: Pound, Leer, Quick Attack, Bullet Seed, Mega Drain & Crush Claw**

 **Marsh:** **  
Species: Mudkip  
Type: Water  
Gender: Female  
Height: 4ft6inches  
Bust Size: B-cup  
Ability: Torrent  
Nature: Quirky  
Moves: Tackle, Water Gun, Bide, Iron Tail & Rock Smash**

 **Dazzle:** **  
Species: Ralts (Shiny)  
Type: Psychic/Fairy  
Gender: Female  
Height: 4ft1inch  
Bust Size: A-cup  
Ability: Trace  
Nature: Timid  
Moves: Confusion, Teleport, Double Team, Disarming Voice & Shadow Ball**

 **Aster:** **  
Species: Whismur  
Type: Normal  
Gender: Female  
Height: 4ft1inch  
Bust Size: Developing  
Ability: Soundproof  
Nature: Bashful  
Moves: Pound, Howl & Uproar**

 **Sona:** **  
Species: Horsea  
Type: Water  
Gender: Female  
Height: 4ft1inch  
Bust Size: B-cup  
Ability: Swift Swim  
Nature: Naive  
Moves: Water Gun, Smokescreen & Aurora Beam**

 **Wally's Pokemon:**

 **Ralts** **  
Type: Psychic/Fairy  
Gender: Male  
Height: 4ft1inch  
Ability: Synchronize  
Nature: Quiet  
Moves: Confusion, Teleport & Thunder Punch**

 **Kecleon** **  
Type: Normal  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5ft3inches  
Ability: Color Change  
Nature: Jolly  
Moves: Feint Attack, Bind, Shadow Sneak & Tail Whip**

 **Lombre** ***Traded for Skitty*  
Type: Water/Grass  
Gender: Male  
Height: 4ft11inches  
Ability: Rain Dish  
Nature: Relaxed  
Moves: Absorb, Growl, Water Gun & Ice Punch**

 **Finally another chapter has been finished as the Konoha Group had finally arrived.**

 **Before you all ask, yes Naruto and Wally will cross paths with them every once and awhile up until the Hoenn League.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter and see you all next time! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, Poke'boy24 back with the next chapter of Hoenn Maelstrom as Naruto and Wally finally made it to Dewford where they meet a new Friend/Rival.**

 **Remember that I DON'T own Naruto or Pokemon in any way.**

 **Also special thanks to Robin-dot-exe for letting me use their OC.**

 **Now before we began, let check the Reviews! :D**

 **monsterkillers124: My computer doesn't have that kind of 'E' key so I'm using the second best option.**

 **Red the Pokemon Master: That's wager seems a bit overkill, how about something like from the Johto Episode 'The Totodile Duel!' where both of them battle for a Pokemon they'll catch in the future.**

 **Crossoverlover242: To answer your questions, Naruto will get a Pseudo Legendary later on and he'll have other Megas on his team as well.**

 **Saulong8655: Sorry, but the vote had already been decided so Naruto is getting a Shiny Mawhile when he goes to Granite Cave.**

 **Skull Flame: No not Sona from DXD, Sona from League of Legends but with Sonata from MLP personality.**

 **Now then, let get onto the Story!**

 **/ / / / /**

 **/Ch7: Land-Ho Dewford, Rival from another Region!/**

"AH MAN! Dewford we are finally here!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, stretching his arms as Mr. Briney docked his Boat.

"Okay Lads, this is where we part ways for now. But before you two get off, here are some Poke'balls in case you ever fine yourselves fishing in the future." Mr. Briney said as he handed Naruto and Wally a Lure, Dive, and Net Ball each.

"Thanks Mr. Briney, but I don't think we'll be fishing anytime soon." Wally said while looking at the three capsules in his hands.

"Well Wally, Lure Balls are very effective when catching Pokemon you catch by fishing, which is why these type of Poke'balls are popular among Fishers." Naruto said getting the retired Sailor to nod in agreement.

"He's right Lad, every type of Poke'balls can be used for catching different types of Pokemon. Take the Ones in Johto made by Kurt for example." The retired Sailor said as the Green hair Teen got what they were both saying.

"Yep, like how Dive Balls are effective when catching Pokemon that live deep underwater, or how Net Balls are effective when catching both Water AND Bug type Pokemon." The Red hair Assistance explained getting Mr. Briney to smile.

"I see that you've been studying the last time I took you to Dewford." He said causing Wally's eyes to widen.

"Wait, Naruto you've been here before?" Wally asked shocked, having never known that the Red head been here.

"Well, yeah. Did a lot of research here with Prof. Birch as well as getting Mudkips for future Trainers from Swamp-Jiji." Naruto said before Marsh burst out of her Poke'ball and appeared next to her Trainer.

"Ya huh ya huh ya huh, this is also where I was raised before meeting Naru here." Marsh said happily, her tail wagging excitedly as she couldn't wait to see Old Man Swamp again as well as all her old friends.

"Anyway, when will you be back Mr. Briney?" Naruto asked while Wally was asking Marsh about her life here.

"Hhmmm, well first I need to restock on some supplies and then I'm heading to Stateport to pick up a group of traveling Trainers that are requesting a ride to here, so I'll be back here in maybe 4-5 Days." Mr. Briney said getting the Trainer to nod in understanding.

"Well guess we'll see when you arrive." Naruto said as both of them shook hands before looking over to Wally and Marsh. "Okay, we'll be here for a couple of days which will give us enough time to find Mr. Stone's Son, take in the sights, train, and earn my second Gym Badge." He said getting both Boy and Poke'girl to nod.

"Can we go to my Birth place, please please please!" Marsh asked, bouncing on her feet excitedly, getting her Trainer to chuckle at her action.

"Okay okay, let go see Old Man Swamp first. Bet he'll be surprise to see us again." Naruto said, sweat-dropping from how excited the Water Starter was. "Man are you sure energetic today." He added as Marsh let out a cheer of happiness.

"See you later Mr. Briney." Wally said as the three left the Docks and headed towards Town.

 **/ /Dewford Pokemon Center/ /**

"Thank you for waiting sir, your Pokemon all back in peak condition." Nurse Joy said as she handed a tray of Poke'balls to the Trainer waiting for them.

The Trainer was a 16 year old Male wearing a Kanto Pokemon League hat on his head while his attire consist of a Blue short-sleeve Shirt with Snowflake-like stars on the left shoulder, Red Cargo-shorts, and Blue Sneakers as he picked up his Poke'balls.

"Thank you Nurse Joy, I have to say that this Town's Gym Leader is not pushover." The Trainer said as he remembered the Gym Battle he barely manage to win due to the Gym Leader's strange Battling Style.

Just as he was about to leave, one of his Poke'balls popped open as a Male Anthro Eevee appeared as he began running towards the door.

"Eevee, not again!" the Trainer cried out as he chased after his Starter.

Just as the Normal Type was about to reach the entrance, the door suddenly opened causing him to collide into a Female Mudkip, causing both of them comedically cart-wheeled into a Cabbage Cart knocking it over.

"Eevee!" "Marsh!" both the Trainer and Naruto raced over to their respective Pokemon to see if they're okay.

" _Aaaaaawwwwoooooo…_ What hit meeee?... " Marsh moaned in pain, her eyes replaced with swirls, as her Trainer helped her up.

"I'm so sorry about that, my Eevee just get so energetic sometimes." The Unknown Teenager said, bowing respectively, as he apologies before helping his own Pokemon back up.

"Don't worry, wouldn't be the first time Marsh been tackled, and it won't be the last." Naruto chuckled before offering his hand. "Anyway, my name's Naruto and this is my friend Wally." He introduced as the Wally raised his hand to wave hello.

"I'm Robert Arma **(Robin-dot-exe's OC)** from the Kanto Region." The now identified Robert said as he shook Naruto's hand as he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Robert. So, what brings you to Dewford?" Wally asked, offering his hand that the Kanto Trainer shook his hand.

"I was here for my 3rd Gym Badge." Robert paused so he can show the two a Blue Badge shaped like a Boxing glove with an Orange circle for the 'thumb' before putting it back into his Badge Case. "Of course it wasn't easy since the Gym Leader had a very unusual battling style." He added with a sweat-drop.

"Well we're here to deliver a Letter to Mr. Stone's Son as well as for my 2nd Badge." Naruto said as the Kanto Trainer nodded.

"Hey Robert, lets battle them!" Eevee said excitedly, jumping out and down like a Combee on a sugar rush, as his Trainer looked at him.

"Now Eevee, how many times do I have to say that you can't go around challenging every random Trainers to battles. Epically since you and the other just got healed up from that Gym Battle." Robert said causing the Normal type Poke'morph to pout cutely.

"Actually I'm okay with battling." Naruto said, causing both Kanto natives to look at him in both surprise and shock, Robert was surprised since the Red head accepted his Pokemon's challenge while Eevee was shocked because normally Trainers would be either confused and/or annoyed whenever he ask to challenge them.

"YES! Finally someone have accepted my request for a battle, I'm so excited!" Eevee exclaimed excitedly as he jumped up to punch the air.

 **/ / /Somewhere else on the Main-land/ / /**

" _BBurrr…._ Guy-Sensei, did you feel that?" Lee asked as he felt a sliver ran up his spine.

"That I did my Student, that I did." Might Guy said as he looked at the horizon. "This only means one thing… … … It means that out there, someone's Flames of Youth are burning brightly!" he start seriously before returning back to his regular goofy self.

"Yosh! We shall met this youthful person and challenge them to see if their flames burn as hot as ours!" the Clo… I mean Mini M… I mean Student! yeah, Student exclaimed as both Spandex wearing Trainers looked at each other.

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

Both of them exclaimed before doing the nightmarish 'Sunset Beach' illusion, causing every Pokemon within a 20ft radius to flee in terror.

"Well so much for catching anything today… " Kurenai deadpanned, trying to both her and her Students eyes while thinking of ways to make Kakashi pay for pairing her with his 'Rival' in the first place since she'll be stuck with those two for who knows how long.

 **/ / /Back on Dewford/ / /**

Both Robert and Naruto were at the Beach on one of the Battle fields with Wally acting as the Ref for them.

"Okay, so what are the rules for this Battle?" Wally asked as Robert spoke up.

"This will be a three-on-three with not substitutions. The battle will be over until all three of either of our Pokemon are unable to continue." The Kanto Trainer started before allowing Naruto to finish.

"However, after each knock-out our Pokemon shall choose if they want to continue or not. If they chose not to continue battling, then that Pokemon can't be use for any further matches." The Red hair Assistant finish getting his Green hair friend to nod in understanding.

"Okay then, let the Battle between Robert of Pallet Town and Naruto of Littleroot Town begin!" Wally exclaimed as he brought his hand down allowing the match to start.

"Okay, I'll start out with you my friend!" Robert said as he tossed a Poke'ball up into the air.

"Alright, let see want you can do." Naruto said to the Lure Ball in his hand before tossing the capsule forward.

Both Poke'balls burst opened as their Pokemon appeared with a Male Anthro Taillow on Robert's side while Sona appeared on Naruto's.

"Okay Naruto, I'll let you have the first move." Robert said allowing the Red head to have the first attack.

"Thanks, okay Sona, start things off with **Water Gun**!" Naruto called out, only for a blank expression to appear on his face as he saw the Horsea Poke'girl looking around confused.

"Who, me?" Sona asked confused, pointing to herself causing Naruto to face-fault.

"Yes you, Sona is the nickname I gave you after I caught you." Naruto groaned as he already explained this a few times on the way here.

"Oh… right… Sorry, guess I forgot." Sona said sheepishly, an embarrassed blush on her face while she rubbed the back of her head.

"Can you please just fire your **Water Gun**." The Red hair Teen groan as he really wanted to see how his new Water Type battle so he can know how to help train her.

"Only if you give me a kiss." She said lovingly, batting her eyes cutely while tapping her cheek causing Marsh to choke on her spit slightly.

"After the battle." He simply said.

"Yippee!" Sona cheered before firing a blast of water towards the Male Normal/Flying type.

"Whoa!" Taillow exclaimed as jumped up, baring avoiding the Poke'girl's attack, before trying to avoiding getting hit by several blasts of **Water Guns**.

"Taillow, fly up and get into the air, she can't keep using Water Gun forever." Robert called out, getting Taillow to nod before moving his arms/wings to get airborne while avoiding the Horsea's barrage of **Water Guns**.

Once Taillow was high enough, Sona was sweating heavily as she was panting.

Seeing how tired she already was, Naruto made a mental note of what he'll need to work on. _'Look like I'll need to work on her Stamina as well as her Endurance. Not to mention she's using too much energy in her Water Gun attacks.'_ He thought, knowing that he'll also need to teach how to balance out her attack power.

"Now Taillow, dive down with **Quick Attack**." Robert called out as his Pokemon tucked in his wings and dived down towards his opponent at blurring speed.

Sona looked up only to feel Taillow slamming his foot on top of her head, knocking her down as well as pushing himself back into the air.

"Okay Taillow, now circle back and hit her with **Wing Attack**!" the Kanto Trainer called out as Taillow turned around and dove back down towards the Horsea Anthro, this time his arms/wings glowing Sky-Blue ready to deliver the final blow.

"Sona, tuck and roll quick!" Naruto called out as the Water type Poke'girl, with surprising flexibility, bended backwards and rolled to avoid Taillow's attack. "Now use **Aurora Beam**!" he called out causing Robert's eyes to widen.

"Wait, what?!" he exclaimed, but in was too late as Sona fired a Rainbow colored beam towards Taillow, nailing him right in the shoulder.

"Taillow going down, Taillow going DOWN!" Taillow exclaimed as he fell towards to ground, landing with a loud thud that kicked up some sand.

When the sand cleared, Taillow was pushing himself back onto his feet, winching as he crash landed on his should so he won't by flying for a while.

"Taillow, are you okay?" Robert asked wanting to see if his Pokemon is okay.

"Don't worry Rob, arm's a little banged up but it's nothing serious." The Normal/Flying type Anthro said with a beak grin.

"Okay, now charge in using **Peck**!" he called as Taillow ran towards his opponent as his beak glowed and lengthen.

"Sona, use **Smokescreen**." Naruto said as Sona took in a deep breath before breathing out a cloud of smoke concealing her as Taillow charged right through the smoke before looking around confused. "Now use **Aurora Beam**." He added before Taillow was nailed by the Ice type move knocking him onto his back as the **Smokescreen** cleared revealing Sona with a hand over her muzzle as she began giggling.

"Taillow, use **Wing Attack** now." Robert called out snapping Sona out of her giggling, but it was too late to react as Taillow got back up and hit her with a double dose of Wing Attacks knocking her down onto her side as her eyes were replaced with swirls.

"Sona is unable to battle, the winner is Taillow." Wally called out motioning his right arm towards Robert's side of the field as Naruto recalled his Horsea back into her capsule.

"You did well Sona-chan, now I know what we'll need to work on for training." Naruto said before reattaching the Lure Ball to his belt as he picked another Poke'ball off his belt. "So Robert, think Taillow want to continue?" Naruto asked since the Normal/Flying did just take an **Aurora Beam** at close range.

"Of course I can keep going, in fact I can take on anything you throw at me!" Taillow exclaimed with determination, proving that his Species are very scrappy with battling strong opponents.

"In that case, you're next!" the Red hair Trainer exclaimed, tossing the Poke'ball into the air as it burst open as Dazzle appeared onto the field, before quickly teleporting behind Naruto while cringing to his leg.

"Whoa, you have a Shiny Pokemon." Robert asked shocked as he noticed the Ralts' different colorization.

"Well yeah, found her injured on my way to Petalburg." Naruto said before rubbing Dazzle's head, causing the Psychic/Fairy type to blush from the affection her Trainer was giving her. "Anyway, she's just really shy given how she has the Timid Nature." The Red head Assistant explain as the Shiny Poke'girl was now feeling a bit more calm.

"Okay, and since you went first last time, we'll make the first move. Taillow, use **Peck**!" Robert said as Taillow nod before charging toward Dazzle with his beak glowing.

"Dazzle, use **Double Team**." Naruto said as the Shiny Ralts nodded as her body glowed before splitting into several duplicates that circled around Taillow, causing the Anthro Normal/Flying type to stop his attack and looked around confusingly since he was surrounded by copies. "Now use **Confusion**." He added as all the Dazzles eyes glowed as Taillow's body was enveloped in a Psychic-Blue aura.

"Squa-aaaawwwkkkkk! ! !" Taillow squawked as he was launched into the air before falling back down onto the ground with a thud kicking up some sand. Once the sand cleared, it revealed Taillow laying on his back with his eyes replaced with swirls.

"Taillow is unable to battle, so Dazzle is the winner." Wally said as he called the match while raising his left arm to Naruto's side of the field.

"You did great Taillow, not take some rest." Robert said as he recalled Taillow back into his Poke'ball before replacing it onto his belt while picking up another one. "Now let make this next battle interesting, you're up!" he exclaimed, tossing the Poke'ball into the air as it burst open as his next Pokemon appeared onto the field.

The Pokemon was a Female standing 5ft3inches in height with Green hair in a different bobbed style with bhangs flaming the sides of her head with a front curved bhang covering part of face with two curved circular horns on the sides of her head as well as Red eyes. The top portion of her body was White while the bottom portion was Green as she was wearing a While Ballerina-like Dress that shows off her slim dancer figure consisting of a ample C-cup bust, slim waist, soft curve hips connected to long toned dancer legs.

Taking out his Poke'dex, Naruto went ahead and scanned the Poke'girl.

 **"[Kirlia, the Emotion Pokemon  
If its Trainer become happy, it overflows with energy, dancing joyously while spinning about.]"** The Poke'dex said while Dazzle was staring at her evolved form, her body shaking nerviously.

 _'T-T-That's w-what I-I'll e-evolve i-into!'_ she thought, feeling her timid nature taking over as she felt Kirlia's eyes staring into her soul.

"Robby, I think Ralts have some serious self-esteem issues." Kirlia said bluntly while placing a hand on her hip as she looked back at her Trainer, causing Dazzle to sit at the edge of the field with a depressed cloud over her head.

"Kirlia, did you really have to say it that way?" Robert said with a blank expression while Naruto was trying to cheer Dazzle up, only to see the Shiny Ralts tapping her Poke'ball attached to her trainer's belt returning herself back into her capsule.

"Great, you made Dazzle so upset she forfeited the battle before it could even start!" Marsh yelled angrily, stomping her way onto the field as she glared at the normal colored Psychic/Fairy type. "So now I'm battling, and I am bringing the pain!" she added, flexing her arms to get her point across.

"Okay, and since Dazzle didn't want to battle this now make the score 2-to-1 so this last battle may decide this." Wally said as both sides got ready.

"Okay Marsh, start off with **Water Gun**." Naruto said as the Mudkip Poke'morph fired a blast of water that looked much stronger than usual towards Kirlia.

"Kirlia, dodge then use **Magical Leaf**." Robert called out as Kirlia leaped into the air with grace to avoid the **Water Gun** as she began twirling, her Horns glowing Forest-Green, as she summoned a swarm of Rainbow-colored leaves before launching the barrage of leaves.

"Marsh, use **Bide**!" Naruto exclaimed as the Female Water Starter braced herself, her body glowing in a White aura, as she was nailed by the attack.

"Use **Magical Leaf** again." Robert said as Kirlia hit the Mukip Poke'girl with the same attack, causing the White aura surrounding her turned Blight-Red, as she fell onto her knees.

"Marsh, fire **Bide**!" Naruto exclaimed as Marsh fired a large Reddish beam towards the Emotion Pokemon.

"Kirlia, use **Double Team**!" the Kanto Trainer exclaimed as his Pokemon created several copies of herself, a couple of them being destroyed by **Bide** , as the attack caused some sand to be kicked up. "Now finish this with **Magical Leaf**." He added as the Kirlias launched another barrage of Rainbow-colored leaves.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ! !" Marsh cried out as she was pelted by leaves for a third time as she fell onto her back, grinding her teeth as she tried getting back up only to fall back down with her eyes replaced with swirls.

"Marsh is unable to battle, so Kirlia is the winner meaning victory goes to Robert." Wally said as he called the match while Naruto was helping his Mudkip back up.

"You did your best Marsh-chan." Naruto said with a small smile only for the Water type Poke'girl to look down at the ground with a sad look on her face.

"Sorry Naruto, I let you down and I let Dazzle down." Marsh said sadly before continuing. "Me and Jukaile both heard what happen to Dazzle back at Petalburg, and seeing how that Kirlia made her feel just made me so angry that I wanted to beat her so badly." She said, clenching her hand into a fist before calming herself. "But guess I was so reckless that we lost.

"It's not all your fault Marsh, I accepted a challenge from a Trainer that I knew had more experience, not to mention someone who was in the Kanto League Finals, right Robert." Naruto said getting Marsh, and Wally who just got next to them, eyes to widen since they never knew that.

Meanwhile Robert gave a small chuckle as him, Eevee, and Kirlia walked towards them. "Guess you did your research huh?" he asked getting the Red head to nod.

"Yep, growing up as Prof. Birch's Assistant I watched every Pokemon League from all the different Regions." Naruto said before offering his hand. "Anyway, it was a great battle and it help to see what I'll need to work on when training my Pokemon before taking on the Dewford Gym." He added as Robert took his offered hand and shook it.

"You're welcome, most Trainer would whine or be a sore loser, but you accepted defeat with dignity so you'll go far as a Trainer." Robert said as him and his Pokemon headed back towards the Pokemon Center.

"Okay Marsh, why don't you rest and I'll let you out once we get to Swamp-jiji's place." Naruto said getting the Mudkip to nod before returning her back into her Poke'ball. "Come Wally, let hurry if we want to get there before Sunset." He added as he lead his Green hair Travel buddy toward their destination.

 **/ / /Dewford Swamp, 7:45pm/ / /**

Once reaching a House near the Swamp-lands, Naruto knocked on the door revealing an Elderly Man with his hair styled like a Mudkip's Fin and Gills who brought the Red hair Trainer into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Swamp-jiji, grad to see you too." Naruto said before letting out Marsh who brought the Old Man into her own hug.

"Good to see you again Marsh, I'm surprise you haven't evolve yet." Mr. Swampy said as he was happy to see one of the many Mudkips her raised for the League doing well.

"Who's to say I'm not, I want you to be around before I evolve. Speaking of which, why don't you meet the rest of the team." Marsh said as looked towards her Trainer who nodded before releasing Jukaile, Dazzle, Aster, and Sona from their capsules.

"Wow, Jukaile you sure look different, is it the hair?" Mr. Swampy asked getting the Grovyle Poke'girl to scuff before crossing her arms.

"Yes, as well as the fact that I'm a Grovyle now." Jukaile said as she rolled her eyes before placing her hands on her hips.

"Anyway Swamp-jiji, me and Wally well be here for a few days and I was wondering if we could stay here until we leave?" Naruto asked as Mr. Swampy nodded.

"Of course Kid, plus it had been a while since your last visit two Summers ago." The Mudkip Trainer said while rubbing Aster on the head, causing the young Whismur Girl to blush and cover her face bashfully. "Also, I think the younger Mudkips will be happy to have a new friend to play with." He added since he had been raising Mudkips from eggs for years.

"Thanks Jiji, anyway how are the Mudkips doing anyway?" Naruto asked getting the Old Man to smile proudly.

"They're all doing great, if face some they were picked up to be given to new Trainers just a few days ago." Mr. Swampy said with a grin on his face. "Anyway, Dinner should be ready soon and then it's off to bed." He added before showing both Boys to their rooms. "I'll need you both up blight and early to help with the work load tomorrow." He said getting Wally's eyes to look at him confusingly.

"Want, work load?" the Green hair Trainer asked before falling onto the floor.

"Yep, this isn't an Inn so if you're going to be staying here, then you'll need to help out around here since my Granddaughter left to get some more Medical from Lavaridge Town and won't be back for a couple more days." Mr. Swampy said turning around to head to the kitchen. "Now both of you wash up and head down for Dinner." He added as he left leaving both Boys in the rooms that they're be staying in for a while.

As the Journey Continues!

 **/ / / / /**

 **Naruto's Pokemon:**

 **Jukaile:**  
 **Species: Grovyle  
Type: Grass  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5ft3inches  
Bust Size: D-cup  
Ability: Overgrow  
Nature: Serious  
Moves: Pound, Leer, Quick Attack, Bullet Seed, Mega Drain & Crush Claw**

 **Marsh:**  
 **Species: Mudkip  
Type: Water  
Gender: Female  
Height: 4ft6inches  
Bust Size: B-cup  
Ability: Torrent  
Nature: Quirky  
Moves: Tackle, Water Gun, Bide, Iron Tail & Rock Smash**

 **Dazzle:**  
 **Species: Ralts (Shiny)  
Type: Psychic/Fairy  
Gender: Female  
Height: 4ft1inch  
Bust Size: A-cup  
Ability: Trace  
Nature: Timid  
Moves: Confusion, Teleport, Double Team, Disarming Voice & Shadow Ball**

 **Aster:**  
 **Species: Whismur  
Type: Normal  
Gender: Female  
Height: 4ft1inch  
Bust Size: Developing  
Ability: Soundproof  
Nature: Bashful  
Moves: Pound, Howl & Uproar**

 **Sona:**  
 **Species: Horsea  
Type: Water  
Gender: Female  
Height: 4ft1inch  
Bust Size: B-cup  
Ability: Swift Swim  
Nature: Naïve  
Moves: Water Gun, Smokescreen & Aurora Beam**

 **Wally's Pokemon:**

 **Ralts**  
 **Type: Psychic/Fairy  
Gender: Male  
Height: 4ft1inch  
Ability: Synchronize  
Nature: Quiet  
Moves: Confusion, Teleport & Thunder Punch**

 **Kecleon** **  
Type: Normal  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5ft3inches  
Ability: Color Change  
Nature: Jolly  
Moves: Feint Attack, Bind, Shadow Sneak & Tail Whip**  
 **  
** **Lombre** ***Traded for Skitty*  
Type: Water/Grass  
Height: 4ft11inches  
Ability: Rain Dish  
Nature: Relaxed  
Moves: Absorb, Growl, Water Gun & Ice Punch**

 **Finally another Chapter is done as I'm almost updated all of my Stories.**

 **See you all next time.**


End file.
